Viva La Vida (Next Generation Story)
by ameliaorg
Summary: The next generation of the KND, just their future and daily life. They travel time and go through journeys like meeting their parents, fighting adult tyranny and romance as well...
1. Viva La Vida: Prologue

**Author's Note: I have so much imcomplete stories in my storage, I just have so much inspiration.**

 ** _Uno Household:_**

"Ugh, my head hurts" A young girl with short blonde hair groans

"Hurry up! Mom is starting to get really impatient" Her older brother warned

"Okay fine George" The girl said to her brother

The girl went downstairs after using the little ladies room and went straight to the kitchen

"Good morning, McKenzie" Her mother greeted

"Morning mom" McKenzie responded as her mother smiled while making their breakfast

"Morning children" Her father said "Morning beautiful"

She watched as her father kissed her mother on her lips

"Bleck!" McKenzie's younger brother said

Her and her older brother laughed at their younger brother's comment

"Oh ha ha, laugh it off kids" Their father said sarcastic

"Okay dad we're sorry" McKenzie said with adding some giggles in her sentence

Her father started laughing with his three children

"Nigel! I think your going to be late for work?" McKenzie's mother said

"Rachel do you really thi-"

Nigel looks at the clock and saw **_9:05_** , He was five minutes late for work, his boss is so going to yell at him...again

"Your right! Bye kids! Bye honey!" Nigel said as he was off his way to work

"Bye" The three kids said to their father

 ** _Gilligan Household:_**

"Junior, could you please pick up you stupid yipper cards?" A caramel skin girl said to her twin brother

"Jeanette could you see I'm busy with my 2x4 tech? Could you pick it up for me?" Junior said to his twin sister

Jeanette just growled at her brother at what tom foolery he was speaking

"Kids! Come get some breakfast!" Their mother said well yelled

"Coming mama!" The twins said in perfect unison

They both ran down to the kitchen, they were kind of like racing. They were always excited for their mother's cooking she makes the best treats and course!

"Junior! Stop pushing me!" Jeanette said

"Jeanette! You stop pushing me!" Junior mocked his sister

"Would you two stop it!" Their mother said

"Okay mama"

"Oh could one of you do me a favor and wake up your father for breakfast?" Their mother asked

"Sure!" The twins said

"No Junior! I want to wake up daddy!" Jeanette said

"No Jeanette! You always get to do it!" Junior said

"Because I know how to wake him up!" Jeanette said

"How is their a possible way to wake up a person!" Junior said

Their mother groaned at the twins and left them bickering while she goes to her bedroom to wake up her husband

"Huh?" The twins said again as they noticed their mother finished cooking and left them by themselves

"Look at what you did!" Jeanette said to her brother while she hits him with her red hat much similar to her mother

"You have got to stop hitting me with that stupid hat!" Junior said while rubbing his head

They both saw their father come down and they jumped from their chair like how their Aunt Kuki whenever she sees a new or rare rainbow monkey

"Dad!"

"Hello" Hoagie laughed

"Hoagie? Is that all you have to say?" Their mother said

"Oh...yeah! Why were you guys fighting?" Hoagie asked as he looked up to his wife

"Junior over here left his stupid cards all over the floor!" Jeanette said as she pointed to her brother

"Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan the 3rd! How many times does mama has to tell you NOT to leave your cards all over the floor!" Their mother said in her third person

"Sorry mama" Junior said

"Now that we got that out of the way I would love to eat Abby" Hoagie said

Abby glares at him

 ** _Chamberlain Household (Sonya and Lee):_**

"Selena, Leila, Stephanie! It's time to wake up" Sonya, their mother yelled

The three girls groans as they got up from their bed

Stephanie the oldest, has her own room which is next to the kitchen which gives her an advantage to get their first but today wasn't her day for some reason. But she mainly looks like her father but girl like, with longer brown hair and amber (blonde-like) highlights that makes her look like her mother

Selena the middlest, shares a room with her younger sister (who is just a year and a half younger than her) which crams with her style because the two sisters like different styles, Leila is much a girly girl like her mother Sonya and Selena is like Stephanie and her father which are tomboy-ish. As well has her father's hair color but lighter

And Leila the youngest, there is nothing much to say about her she is just quiet like her father but girly like her mother and as well has her mother's hair color

Sonya looks at the table still not seeing her daughters coming, while her husband is still sleeping. She should probably not wake him up, he had a really long day yesterday.

"Hi mom!" Stephanie said with her crazy brunette hair shoved into a forced ponytail

"Hi mommy!" Leila said followed by her older sister Selena who copied her response

They all sat down in their usual seats, Lee usually sits in the middle but isn't up to eat, Sonya sits on his left across from her is her eldest daughter Stephanie, Selena sits right next to Stephanie and Leila sits right nexts to her mother Sonya

They all start eating a omelet Sonya has worked so hard to prepare for her daughters and husband.

"Mom this is delicious!" Stephanie said as her two other daughters nodded as well

"Thanks girls" Sonya said as she smiles at her girls while they smiled right back

 ** _Drilovsky Household:_**

"ANASTASIA! PEYTON! WOULD YA STAP RUNNING AH'ROUND THE HOUSE!" Mrs. Drilovsky yelled with her thick scottish accent

"PEYTON! YOUR NOT GOING TO WIN! LIKE ALWAYS!" Anastasia yelled at her brother

"ANA! TRY AND STOP ME!" Peyton yelled right back at his sister

The two kids are identical twins but they both look so much like either their mother or father but with black hair and freckles, freckles dominated in their genes because their grandmother from their father's said has blonde hair and freckles.

While running their mother stopped in front of them and grabbed them to the dining room for them to finally eat their breakfast

"Why do ya always have'ta race around the house for?" Their mother, Fanny asked

"Because I want to prove that girls are way better than boys!" Anastasia said

"Well I'm never changing my mind! Ana!" Peyton said

Fanny put a hand over her face and groaned

"Well would ya just sit down an eat the food ah made ya" Fanny said to her children

"Fine" The twins said

"Plus girls are way better at everything than boys" Fanny said with a smirk

"WHAT!"

"Pfffbht!"

 **Author's Note: Kuki and Wally as well as Virginia and Bartie with the other characters would appear a well but these couple never get the most attention which is sad, But I've always been wanting to make this story. The title is based of a Harry Potter next generation video I saw on youtube, But also my other stories on my account is on hiatus because either lost interest (GKND FIC) or because the time ended because it was based on a holiday.** **Greydale :)**


	2. Viva La Vida: Chapter One

**Author's Note: The children are now going to school!**

 **To odetowords:** **Thanks! I as well love to read next gen, I don't see a lot as much or any new ones so thanks for the inspiring comment :), I also saw you tumblr! It was amazing. Also I love your fics! Especially 'Most Likely To Succeed'.**

 **To Imaweirdo97 (correct me if I'm wrong): I loved your next generation story! Especially when you added the Riverdale talk in as well! So thanks for** **the nice comment as well.**

Stephanie's Point Of View:

"Stevie?" My little sister Selena asked

"What?"

"How is second grade?" She asked me

"Well it's way better than fourth grade" I grinned

"That not funny!" She growls

"What? I'm being for real baby sis"

I understand how Selena feels, she pretty new to the school I'm going to. Her old school closed down because of budget cuts so she had to go my school

"I'm new! I can't make one small mistake or else my life is over!" Selena said as she stopped her tracks

"Oh come on Selena, you can't just give up at least try it for today"

"...Okay" Selena said hesitant at first

I smiled and grabbed her hand, it helps her feel 'more confident'

 _At School_ "Hey Stevie!" One of my friends Jeanette called

"Hey Jean"

"Who is this?" She asked

"My baby sister, Selena" I said as I pulled her close so she can greet Jeanette

"Hi Selena" Jeanette waved at her

Selena's dark blue eyes brighten up as she got closer to Jeanette

"HI!" My sister jumped

Jeanette giggled as she shook Selena's hand

"Second grade is down the hall, Lena" Jeanette smiled

"Lena?" Selena asked while her smile gotten bigger

"Yeah, I always give people nicknames." Jeanette said

"Well I like my nickname" Selena said

"Selena! Hurry up and get to class!" I panicked

I didn't want my baby sister late on her first day of school! I mom and dad would kill me...

"Baby siblings am I right?" Jeanette said

I nodded

"I AM ONLY THREE AND A HALF MINUTES YOUNGER WE ARE STILL TWINS!" Her brother yelled

I blushed at the thought of Junior, he is kind of cute...NO! Stephanie stop thinking these thoughts!

"You blushing at my brother aren't you? Jeanette knows about your little crush on her brother" Jeanette said while starting to talk in her third person

"WHA-! NO! Y-YOU GOT THAT WRONG??" I said as I blushed even harder

Jeanette starts laughing hard then Anastasis and her best friend McKenzie comes

"What is Jean laughing about?" Anastasia asked while pointing at the caramel girl laughing crazily loud

"Nothing!" I said while covering my blushed face

"Oh come on! How bad can it be?" McKenzie asked while she looked at her best friend and they both smirk

Jeanette stopped laughing and started to smirk at me, she got up and told them both something but I didn't know she said to them because she covered her mouth after she finished the two girls stared at me trying to hold in their giggles

Then the two best friends started to laugh while I just started to blush

"Don't worry girl, I told them you recently peed on yourself" Jeanette whispered in my ear

I sighed, Wait...WHAT!

"Jeanette!" I groaned as I slapped my hand over my face

"What? I wasn't going to tell them the other" She whispers to make sure the two girls still laughing doesn't hear

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE STILL DOING OUT HERE? YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE AT MS.THOMAS CLASS!" The principal screamed at us

We groaned and went straight to the teacher's class as Jeanette went straight to meet up with her brother so they can go to their fifth grade class

Jeanette's Point of View:

"I never knew fifth grade was so hard!" My twin brother Junior groaned

"Well that's growing up for ya" I said as he groans again

"Hi! Jean!" A friend of mines waved

"Hey, Phoebe? I was wondering when you was going to get here girl"

"Hi! Jean!" Her twin sister said

"Penelope!" I waved

"Hey, Penelope? Where is Willis?" My brother asked

"He coming but he's at the bathroom, we told him not to eat too much wasabi" Penelope said while she rolled her eyes at the thought of her twin brother

"Thanks Pen!" Junior said as he went to the group of boys at the lockers

"Idiot" I growled to myself

"Brothers am I right?" Penelope said

"You said it"

 **At The Beetles Household:**

"Wally! Wake up, honey!" Kuki screamed

"Ugh, five more minutes" Wally mumbled in his sleep

"NO!" His wife said when she ripped off the blanket

"KUKI!" Wally screamed

"Your late for work! Wally!"

Wally looked at the time it was 10:30 he was mega late

"Oh your right! What the crud happen last night Kuks?" Wally asked his wife as he rubbed his head

Last night was Wally's birthday, he celebrated with his family first then went over to the boys to have 'a couple of drinks' then everything becomes a blur

Kuki sighs tells Wally that she has to go to work but he could stay home for whenever the kids home

"Oh crud I missed telling the children to have a good first day of school! I'm an awful father" Wally said

"No your not, The triplets would understand...when they get older" Kuki said

Wally groaned

 **At The Stork Household:**

"Virginia?" Bartie said

"Hmm" Virginia said while she is trying to clean the house

"Do you think the girls are alright?" Bartie said while looking at his 2 year old son Victor playing with his toys

"Oh yeah!, This school is just like the schools in Kansas" Virginia said

They had move to Virginia because Bartie had a new promotion, today he doesn't have to work because his boss said he needs to adjust to the new workspace which is his home...

"I hope so..." Bartie said

He remember how his two daughters, Kelsey and Ashley was said when their mother told them that they have to leave their school so they can come to Virginia. Then something else came to his mind (being the only goof ball he is) he thought his wife is name Virginia and now he lives in Virginia. He just starts to laugh at the thought while his wife looks at him strangely.

 **At The Uno Household:**

"I got everything I need...right?" Rachel asked herself

 _Knock Knock!_ "Who is it?" Rachel asked

"It's your mother!" A mumbled voice said

Rachel ran to the door and opened it as fast as possible

"Hi mom!" Rachel said as she hugged her mother

"Hello sweetheart" Rachel's mother, Emily said as she hugged her oldest back

"So how is everything?" Rachel asked her mother while she is sorting stuff

"Everything is fine, Your father said he couldn't come today because it was 'bingo day' or something like that" Her mother said

"You know how dad is with bingo" Rachel said as she finally finished everything and sat down next to her mother

"I know, he really misses you and the kids" Her mother said

"Yeah I know, the kids misses him as well" Rachel said with a smile "How is Harvey?"

"Oh Harvey! He is fine and his sons are is fine as well" Her mother said

"That's good" Rachel sighed

"Oh hows Nigel? Fanny?" Her mother asked

"Nigel is fine but he is very stressed with work and Fanny is stressed with the kids" Rachel said

"Military husband?"

"Yep"

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry I ended like this! If any of you have ideas of how I should do the next chapter than I'm game but I have a few ideas as well!** **Also I was very bored and I had made a family tree of them...I'm a weirdo if you hadn't notice XD**

 **Greydale :)**


	3. Viva La Vida: Family Trees

**Author's Note: I'm now announcing my PM is open! You guys could talk to me anytime :) P.S, This is just the familly trees just to understand which kid belongs to who**

 **Uno Family:**

 _Emily Louise McKenzie nee Richardson Rodney McKenzie made_

 _Rachel Tara McKenzie and Harvard "Harvey" McKenzie_

 _Monty Uno Mrs. Uno made_

 _Nigel Uno_

 _Acidina Montana nee Tedwick Zach Montana made_

 _Ivelisse Montana and Zuri Montana_

 _Rachel Tara McKenzie Nigel Uno made_

 _George Monty, McKenzie Louise, and Nick Rodney Uno_

 _Harvey McKenzie Ivelisse Montana made_

 _Issac Tedwick McKenzie_

 **Stork Family:**

 _Kendall Sims nee Brown Vincent Sims made_

 _Virginia Rose Sims_

 _Kaitlynn Stork nee John Berland Stork made_

 _Bartie Stork_

 _Virginia Rose Sims Bartie Stork made_

 _Kelsey Rose, Ashely Kendall, and Victor Vin Stork_

 **Chamberlain Family (Sonya and Lee):**

 _Star Miller nee Smith Shane Miller made_

 _Sonya Miller_

 _Luna Chamberlain nee Williams Liam Chamberlain made_

 _Lee Chamberlain_

 _Sonya Miller Lee Chamberlain made_

 _Stephanie Luna, Selena Star, Leila Chamberlain_

 **Beetles Family:**

 _Genki Konei Sanban made_

 _Kuki and Mushi Sanban_

 _Mrs. Beetles Mr. Beetles made_

 _Wallabee "Wally" Beetles_

 _Sandra Unknown man made_

 _Sandy_

 _Kuki Sanban Wallabee "Wally" Beetles made_

 _Penelope, Phoebe, and Willis Beetles (Triplets)_

 _Mushi Sanban Sandy_

 _Samuel Sanban_

 **Gilligan Family:**

 _Betty Gilligan Hoagie Gilligan the First made_

 _Hoagie Gilligan the Second and Thomas "Tommy" Gilligan_

 _Mrs. Lincoln Dr. Lincoln made_

 _Junior Lincoln, Cree Lincoln, and Abigail "Abby" Lincoln_

 _Celina Ainsworth nee Ranger James Ainsworth made_

 _Clementine "CiCi" Ainsworth_

 _Hoagie Gilligan the Second Abigail "Abby" Lincoln_ made

 _Henry Thomas, Jeanette Josephine, and Hoagie "Junior" Gilligan (the third)_

 _Thomas "Tommy" Gilligan Clementine "CiCi" Ainsworth made_

 _Conny and Timothy Gilligan_

 **Dickson Family:**

 _Mariah John Dickson made_

 _Chad Dickson_

 _Bey Le'Triz Roman Rose made_

 _Beatrice and Maroon Rose_

 _Beatric Rose Chad Dickson made_

 _Bella and Bello Dickson_

 **Drilovsky Family:**

 _Patricia Drilovsky nee Fitzgerald Aleksander Drilovsky made_

 _Patton Aleksander and Anastazja Patricia Drilovsky_

 _Raven Jeff Fulbright made_

 _Francesa "Fanny", Paddy, and Shaunie Fulbright_

 _Idina Haven nee Ross John Haven made_

 _Idella Rayne Haven_

 _Lacie Leo Micheals made_

 _Zelda Micheals_

 _Francesa "Fanny" Fulbright Patton Aleksander Drilovsky made_

 _Anastasia Francine, Peyton Aleksander (Twins), Francisco (mention later)_

 _Paddy Fulbright Idella Haven made_

 _Perrie and Iris Fulbright_

 _Shaunie Fulbright Zelda Micheals made_

 _Velma and Daisy Fulbright_

 **Author's Note: I really wanted to make this! I hope you like the families 3. My PM is always open and my reviews as well...if that makes any sense. I'm terrible at writing so I just put this chapter before you guys see my awful writing!**

 **Greydale :)**


	4. Viva La Vida: Chapter Two

Willis's Point of View:

I just saw Jeanette talking to my sisters, my sisters were pointing at me and one of my best friends waved at me.

"Hey! Willis" Junior said

"What's up!" I said as we did our super secret handshake

"Nothing much, hey have you seen Stephanie? She been acting weird around me ever since the mission" Junior said

"Yeah! It's like she has a CRUSH on you!" I said sarcastically while waving my hands majestically

I know that Stephanie has a crush on Junior since he saved her she started having these weird feelings that girls have and blah blah blah!

"Stop joking dude! I'm being serious?"

Stephanie's Point of View:

Oh boy! I have a crush on Junior! Why! He so cute and he is such a hero, he saved me ad his eyes where so determined when he was saying his cute little speech and I think I was blushing?

 **Flashback (Stephanie's Point of View):**

 _"Sector V! Sector W! Do you read me?" Numbuh 80, the decommissioning leader said_

 _Yes! Sir!" Me and George said as we saluted her_

 _"GOOD! NOW WOULD YA GET DOWN AT THE MOONBASE BECAUSE WE ARE GETTING ATTACKED!" She yelled_

 _"Yes! Ana- I mean Numbuh 80!" I said while sweating_

 _"NOW STOP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING AND GO STOP THIS ATTACK!" She yelled...again_

 _Wow? She is so much like her mother...and father_

 _Me and my sector left, Numbuh_ _885_ , _Perrie Fulbright who was in charge of the 2x4 tech, Numbuh 87, Velma Fulbright, and my baby sister Numbuh 8348, Selena ran to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and started to roll_

 _"Sir!" Numbuh 885 yelled_

 _"What?" I asked_

 _"It looks like we're crashing into something" She said pointing outside the window_

 _I looked and I saw it was the Delightful Twins from Down The Lane...I took step outside and saw George's Sector which was Sector V fighting off them but we needed to help!_

 _"PERRIE HIT IT!" I yelled_

 _"HANG ON GUYS!" She said_

 _As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R went supah fast, George's Sector started to leave and luckily Numbuh 885 was fast enough to catch up with them_

 _"CURSE YOU KIDS NEXT DOOR!" The twins said_

 _"Pffthbt~!" Numbuh 87 sticked her tongue out_

 _"Ahaha!" My Sector laughed_

 _I smiled at my Sector, I never saw them this happy ever since Marco Williams left ( **A/N: He is Maurice and Cree's son** )._

 _"Sir what are you staring at?" Numbuh 87 asked_

 _"Nothing" I said_

 _The cousins who were Numbuh 87 and 885 looked at each other and shrugged_ _"Okay" Numbuh 87 said as she pulled a strand of her blonde hair back_ _I stared outside the window until we made it to our destination, the Moonbase_ _"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS SHOULD UP!" Numbuh 80 yelled at us_ _I already saw George's Sector already fighting I guess Numbuh 80 already yelled at them_ _"Sorry sir!" I yelled_ _Numbuh 87 looked at Numbuh 80 and rolled her eyes like she were trash, aren't they cousins...right?_ _"You got a problem Numbuh 87?" Numbuh 80 said angry_ _"No...DRILOVSKY!" My teammate yelled at her older cousin_ _"We don't have time for this!" Numbuh 885 said to her cousins_ _"Numbuh 87! Go help Numbuhs 1362 and 361! Please!" I yelled_ _"Fine..." She grumbled "THIS ISN'T OVER DRIL-!"_ _"JUST GO ALREADY!" Numbuh 80 interupted_ _Numbuh 87 left grumbling something about not having the last word._ _I went near the twins Numbuh 25 and Numbuh 52 because they got capture by one of Ice cream men_ _"Hey! SHERBET!" I yelled trying to let them free_ _"HEY! KID!" One of the men yelled_ _I started to run through the bridge in the Moonbase as few of the Ice Cream men came in front of me and grabbed me, He took me to see Father well now Grandfather so he can put me in a cage or something like that_ _"Ugh, I really hate to do this" I said low_ _I gulped and took a deep breath and..._ _"HELP!!!!!!!!"_ _I see a boy coming towards me and it was...JUNIOR?!_ _"Don't worry Numbuh 8834!" He said as he held a rope_ _I saw him beat a lot of the men in the Ice Cream suits, wow he is impressive..._ _"Hey!" He yelled_ _I got out of thought_ _"Come here" I said_ _"I got you"_ _He grabbed me around the waist and I blushed_ _"Hey you okay?" He asked_ _"Yeah..." I said_ _"Hey could I tell you something, Stevie?" He asked_ _I blushed_ _"You know whenever I see you I use to thought you were amazing since you would always save my butt from the villains, and I wanna thank you for that Stevie" He smiled as he held me tighter than ever before_ _I blushed again_ _"Are you okay...? Your kind of blushing" Junior said_ _Yes I'm perfectly fine, Junior..._ **Still Flashback but now it's Junior's Point of View:** _"HELP!!!!" a random girl screamed_ _"Numbuh 25!" I yelled at my sister_ _"What Numbuh 52?" She asked_ _"I'm going" I said_ _"What! Where?" She asked me_ _"I heard a scream over there" I said while pointing at the bridge_ _"Go then!" She said to me as we fist bumped after_ _As I ran closer to the bridge the face get familiar, it was Stephanie?_ _"Stephanie!" I said "Hey!"_ _"Come here" She said gesturing me as I ran to her and grabbed her_ _"I got you" I said_ _For some reason she started blushing whenever I talked, even when I said how thankful I was for her...guess she tooted or something else_ **End of Flashback** Still Stephanie's Point of View:

"Hey Stevie?" My little sister said

"Yeah?" I said

"How was your first day of school?" She asked

I smiled and gently rubbed the top of her blonde hair

"It was good Selena, How was yours?" I asked

"It was amazing!" She said while her eyes light up

"How?" I giggled

"I met two new girls! They said they really wanted to be my friend! And I also saw Perrie from our Sector!" She smiles

"Wow, sis I'm so proud of you 'Lena" I said

"Thanks!" She said

"Well it looks like we're home" I said as I grabbed her hand

"Yay!!!" She cheered "I can't wait to tell mommy and daddy about my day!"

"Well geez 'Lena! Stop tugging me would ya?"

"Nope!" She said as she keeping tugging at my sweater

"Okay fine" I said as I opened my front door

Me and Selena entered our house and saw my mother cooking and my father sitting down while holding our sleeping baby sister, Leila

"Why hello dearies" My mother said

"Hi girls" My father says as he tries to get up but couldn't because he didn't want to wake up Leila

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Selena said as rushes in closer to them

I grabbed my yo-yo and went straight to them as well

"How was school Selena?" My mother asked as my father smiled

"It was amazing! I met two girls and they said I was super cool an-and they said we're best friends! And then I saw Perrie!" She said

"Perrie?" My father asked

"Paddy's daughter" My mother said

"Oh, it's been a while since I saw him" My father said

"I know! When was the last time we saw him in college?" My mother said

"No, it was at our wedding!" My father said

"Oh that's right!" My mother said as she clasped her hands together

"Mom? Dad?" I said as I was trying to get their attention

"Oh! Sorry sweetie" My mother said

"It's cool" I said

"How was your first day of school, Stevie?" My father asked

"Cool" I said playing with my yo-yo

My father and mother looked at each other and smirked

"Mom. Dad. I'm going upstairs, call me when you need me" I said

"Me too!" Selena said as she followed me

"Wait! Take Leila" My mother said

"Fine" I groaned taking my baby sister with me

Sonya's Point of View:

"Are the kids gone?" My husband, Lee asked

I looked around and see the girls locked their doors meaning the coast is clear and I nodded at him

"Ah good" My husband said as he hugged the back of me and kissed the back of my neck

"Hold Mr. Loverboy" I said

He looked disappointed

"Why do it now, when we could do it all weekend while the girls leave to their grandmother's house" I said

He grinned at me as he sat down but closer to me and we started to chat

"Stephanie reminds me of you when we were younger" I said as I was putting the lasagna in the oven

"Really?" He said

I nodded and smiled

"Yep, hon. She plays with yo-yos and wears a hat like you use to do" I said

"Yeah yeah" He said "Selena and Leila are exactly like you"

"How?" I asked while putting the dishes in the dishwasher

"Well first, they hate the dark and second they can't sleep without me" He said

I blushed

"Jerk..." I mumbled low so he wouldn't hear

He giggles, oh man how I can't resist his cute little giggles!

Anastasia's Point of View:

"HURRY UP PEYTON!" I yelled

"Be quiet, Anastasia!" He said out of breath

"Whatever" I said as I took the keys to my house and opened the door

"Hi mom!" We said as we greeted her in the kitchen

"Hello kids" She said in her scottish accent

"What'cha cooking ma?" My brother asked

"Why do you always think about food! Peyton?" I said while I punched him in the shoulders

"Because I'm hungry" He said in a monotone voice

I punched him again and we started to fight

"Here we go ah' gain" I heard my mom mumbled "STAPH!"

We stopped fighting and my mother answered my twin brother's greedy question

"I'm only cooking something simple, It just Zapiekanka and Hotch-Potch" My mother said while mixing the (I'm probably guessing) the Hotch-Potch

"Yummy!" Me and my brother said in unison

Usually since our friends aren't part Irish, Scottish, and Polish, We are judged on how "disgusting" our food is. Whenever we had sleepovers me and/or my brother my mother usually has to make american food

"Wait, isn't that dad's favorite?" I asked

"Yes" My mother said

"IS HE DEAD!?" I screamed about to start crying

"Oh no! Anastasia? What would make you think that?" My mother said feeling bad

"Your cooking his favorite food!" I said sadly

"Ana, it's nothing like that" My mother said holding my hand

My father is in the military so he has to be there whenever he is called, right now he is stationed at Afghanistan for three months and me and my mother and even Peyton are worried for him.

"Okay mom" I said

"Now let's enjoy some food" She smiled

"Okay"

 _I know my dad could survive, he is a Drilovsky, his family has been doing this for generation from the first ever Drilovsky til now! I believe in you dad..._ **Author's Note:** **So I had to research what is some Polish and Scottish foods that are popular and this is what I found that looks very good...** **Zapiekanka: "A zapiekanka is an open-face sandwich made of half of a baguette or other long roll of bread, topped with sautéed white mushrooms, cheese and sometimes other ingredients, and toasted until the cheese melts. Served hot with ketchup, it is a popular street food in Poland"** **Hotch-Potch (or Scotch Broth): "Scotch broth is a filling soup, originating in Scotland but now obtainable worldwide. The principal ingredients are usually barley, stewing or braising cuts of lamb, mutton or beef, root vegetables, and dried pulses."** **I got these definitions or descriptions from google :)** **I had to add some moments between my favs! (-Sonya and Lee) also implied Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 60...** **You guys could PM me or Leave a review or do both! I don't care I'm open to do collabs and make new friends :)** **Greydale :)**


	5. Viva La Vida: Chapter Three

_"People like us, who believe in physics, know that the distinction between past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion." – Albert Einstein._

George's Point of View:

I walked around my treehouse seeing everyone inside their rooms either talking, building machines or just listening to music

"Yo! Numbuh 361!" Numbuh 34 aka Willis said

"What do you want Numbuh 34?" I said

"Nothing I'm very bored and I don't want to stay with my sisters because they are talking about cruddy rainbow monkeys" Numbuh 34 said

"So? What do you want me to do?" I said raising one of my eyebrows

"I don't know! How about asking your sister for a mission?" He said

"No" I said

"Why the crud not!" Numbuh 34 sulked

"Because the last time I did that she got mad because she wasn't 'organized' enough for the other missions or whatever that means" I said

"Ugh! Guess it's an early night" Numbuh 34 said

"Yeah, We should probably head home or you wanna stay at your room tonight?" I said

"No way I'm staying here! I'm going home. My sisters want to stay and I'm not in the mood for that rainbow monkey funtime special that they always blast while I'm trying to cruddy sleep!" Numbuh 34 said

"Okay drama queen" I said

Numbuh 34 growled at my comment while I chuckled at his face

"See ya!" Numbuh 34 said as he went down the treehouse as I followed him

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Uno!" He waved at my parents as he left my house

"Bye Will!" My parents both said in unison as they went back to what they were doing

My mother was doing the dishes while my father was on his laptop

"Hey dad what are you doing?" I asked him while taking the free seat next to him

"Grading some history papers" My father who is Nigel Uno said

Both of my parents work at schools, My mum is a principal at an expensive college that is an hour away from our house and my dad is a history teacher at a middle school that is near the high school that is well known as McClintock ( **A/N:** Is it wrong?) High.

"Mom why don't you work where dad is at?" I asked

My mother just laughed and continued doing the dishes

"George I think it's time for bed, your sister is in bed already so I think you should be in as well" My father said "Go brush your teeth and put your jammies on"

"Fine" I said

I went upstairs to actually check that McKenzie is actually 'sleeping' and it looks like she is, in her rainbow monkey room she sleeping upside down for some reason but I went inside and combed her hair as she looks like a little baby sleeping

Then I went to my bed after I brushed my teeth of course and I thought about why the adults hasn't attacked lately? Are they planning a huge attack on the KND? or are they just giving up...? We haven't been getting adult attacks lately and I'm kind of worried?

Junior's Point of View:

"Everyone's asleep?" I asked Penelope, Phoebe, an my sister Jeanette

"Yes" They said in unison

Today is the day! That my invention comes use! I've been wanting use this machine for a while but I've always wanted to do it by myself bu ever since Penelope and Phoebe had to go snooping around my room and my 2x4 tech I had to take them with me so they won't spill the beans to Numbuh 361, and for my sister I tell her everything and she helped me with the invention as well.

"Good" I smiled and they smiled back

"So what is this machine?" Penelope asked

"Penelope, this is a time machine" I said

"A TIME MACHINE!?" Penelope and Phoebe said in unison

"Yep" Jeanette said

"Where are we going!"

"When are we going!"

"TELL US NOW!"

"Calm down Penny!" I said

"And you too, P" Jeanette said as well

"Sorry!" Phoebe said

"-We're just so excited!" Penelope said finishing her sister's sentence

"Phoebe? Why are you most excited?-" I said

"-I thought your were the gloomy type?" My sister said finishing my thought

"Well, I was kind of excited to see someone invent time travel because I want to see who I marry in the future!" Phoebe said smiling "I had my eye on Dickson for a while"

"EW!" Me and my sister said in unison

"Aw!" Penelope said as she clasped her hands together against her cheeks "My sister has a crush!"

Phoebe eyes opened very wide realising what she just said

"WAIT! NO! NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Phoebe shrieked while waving her hands like a lunatic

"Don't worry sis! I had my eyes on that cute nerd!" Penelope said

"George's cousin?" Jeanette said

"Yep! For a while!" Penelope said

Me, Jeanette and Phoebe just started laughing at her

"Hey! I don't believe in looks! I always see the beauty in people!" Penelope said as she crosses her arms on her chest "Even Kelsey has a crush on his little brother!"

"Woah! So Penelope is into older boys like Phoebe?" Jeanette joked

"I hate you!" The two sisters that were triplets said

"AHAHA!" I laughed

"Don't worry! Girls! Junior has a little crush on Stephanie!" Jeanette said

"NO!" I denied

"If we're talking about crushes let's spill the beans" Phoebe said

"Okay! Willis, he most definetly has a crush on Anastasia!" Penelope said

"True, he was a bit creepy talking about how she was named after a 'queen' that was also named Anastasia Kuznetsov but married a man name Jenkins Drilovsky and had a two sons namd Charlee and Will Drilovsky and whatever you guys get the gist!" Phoebe said

"I know right!" Jeanette said "Why would you study her families history! That beyond creepy!"

"Hey! I would like to know my girlfriend's family background as well before dating her! She coud probably come from a family of lunatics!" I said protecting my best friend

"Okay whatever! I know her brother has a crush on George's little sister" Jeanette said

"How do you know?" I asked

"George" Jeanette simply said before widened her eyes out

"Ooh~!" Penelope and Phoebe said "George and Jeanette~ Sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a carriage!"

"You guys remind me of that girl Janet from that scary movie with the chainsaw guy!" Jeanette said covering her face with her red hat

"Whatever!" Phoebe and Penelope said ignoring Jeanette's comment

"Wow my twin sister having a crush on our leader! Who would have know?" I bragged

"I know right!" Phoebe said

"Shut up!" Jeanette said "Could we get back to the time machine!"

"Okay fine! Sheesh" I said as I adjusted my glasses

"Well let's set a time and date to see where it could take us!" Jeanette said

"The future!" Phoebe said

"20 billion years!" Penelope said

"Okay okay fine!" I said

It looks like Jeanette made the buttons complicated because I don't know which is which! So I pressed a red button which change the year to 3002 which tells us we are going into the future we probably might see our grandchildren or something...

"Okay wait! Before you press the button let me get ready!" Penelope said as she ran into her room

"Penny! Are you serious" Phoebe said as she saw her sister with a suitcase and a bag full of Rainbow Monkeys

"What?" Penelope asked confusingly

"We are going to the future! This is like a mission! Not a vacation!" Phoebe said to her sister as her spiky hair fell in front of one of her eyes

"I'm sorry! Jeez, what if there aren't rainbow monkeys in the future! Huh!" Penelope said

"Whatever idiot" Phoebe said

"Could we get on with the mission?" Jeanette said

"Agreed, one of us needs to put our DNA into the machine. Which one is going to do it?" I asked

All the girls looked at me and raised one of their eyebrows

"I set myself up for that, didn't I?" I said

"Yes, yes you did" Jeanette said as Penelope and Phoebe nodded

"Ugh fine" I said as I picked my nose and put my DNA into the machine and it started to activate

We watched as it started to glow the color of pink as we see a small black swirling dot floating

"What is it?" Phoebe asked

"I think it's a communicating part of a communication area to connect to an organism of such another particles or a dimension!" Me and Jeanette said

"English please!" Phoebe said

"A portal" Jeanette said blankly

"Oh! So like a doorway! To another dimension!" Penelope said

Me and Jeanette widen our eyes at our friend

"Penny, I need you to stop hanging out with that nerd, Alistair" Phoebe said

"I'm going to need you to stop hanging out with your stupid boyfriend, Bello!" Penelope said

"His name is Abel!" Phoebe protested

"But Bello is his nickname!" Penelope protested back "Do you even know what 'Bello' means?"

"I don't know I thought it was just some stupid nickname?" Phoebe said

"Phoebe" Jeanette said

"What?" Phoebe said looking at my twin sister

"Bello means handsome/beautiful in Italian" Jeanette laughed as Phoebe widen her eyes

"What! Penelope you knew this the whole time!" Phoebe shrieked

"Yes! Alistair taught me about Italian when were hanging out at the park afterschool" Penelope said as she blushes

"Okay..." Phoebe said

"Guys, why do we always end up talking about our crushes for some reason?" Jeanette said

"I don't know" The twins shrugged

"So could we get back to the portal?" I suggested

"Okay!" The three girls said in unison

As we all looked at the black swirl that now has purple in it, I noticed how big it has gotten

"Woah" Penelope said

"I know right" Phoebe said excitedly

"Who wants to go first?" I asked

Thy stared at me again like I was crazy

"I did it again didn't I?" I said looking down

"Yes, you did!" Penelope said happily

I walked into the portal and it was pitch black I turned back and saw them follow me and then things started to go faster until we left the portal an drop to the ground

"Woah, what is this place?" I said

George's Point of View:

I woke up to see it's 9:05 in the morning, Today is Saturday? Right?

"Good morning big bro!" McKenzie said as she enters my room happily

"Oh, good morning sis" I said

Nick ran inside my room and jumped on my stomach

"AAAH!" I shrieked in pain

"Wake up!" Nick said in a scary tone

"Why?" I said rubbing the sore part of my stomach

"There is a big black hole in the treehouse!" Nick said tugging me and McKenzie's shirt

"Stop with the make believe stuff! Nick!" McKenzie said

"I'm not lying!" Nick whined

"Fine we'll check it out after breakfast, I'm starving!"

"No! Now!" Nick said as he pulled me and McKenzie to the treehouse

At the Treehouse:

"Woah" Me and McKenzie said in unison

"I know right!" Nick said in a impressive way

"Where do you think it came from?" McKenzie asked

"I don't know" Nick said "I heard a loud noise and I went to see what it was but it was dark so I slept here to see what it was and I saw this black swirly hole!"

"Well let's call Sector W and the Drilovsky twins?" McKenzie said "They coud probably run some tests on it"

"Okay"

Twenty Minutes Later...

"Guys!" Anastasia who is well known as Numbuh 80 in the KND area screamed

"What's wrong?" Peyton who is known as Numbuh 68 in the KND said as he followed his sister

"Guys? Why did you call us?" Stephanie asked

"Especially why did you call the Drilovskys!" Velma said

"Ugh! Not this again!" Stephanie groaned

"Guys!" McKenzie shouted "Look"

McKenzie pointed at the black hole thingy that was getting bigger

"What the crud is that?" Willis who is known as Numbuh 34 asked as he walked in the treehouse

"We don't know? We called you guys to see if you could do some tests?" I said

"Well it looks familiar?" Stephanie said

"What do you mean?" Velma and Perrie asked

"Oh I think I remember this black hole thing from anywhere!" Anastasia said

"Tell us!" Peyton yelled

"Well in science class we were studying science fictions and me and Stephanie were assigned time diversities and we found this old book written by Jerg McKlaf called 'Is Time Travel Fake?' and we saw that the black swirly hole we see there is a communicating part of a communication area that is connected to an organism of such particles or a dimension!" Anastasia explained

"English please!" Peyton said

"A portal or for you stupid head, A door to another world" Anastasia said blankly

"Oh" Majority of the people said including myself

"That's right!" Stephanie said as she looked up and point to machine "It looks like it's that machine that is causing it!"

"So should we go into the portal or stop the machine?" Peyton asked

"We should go inside you idiot!" Anastasia said as she slapped her brother in the head

"Why?" McKenzie asked

"Because what if operatives built this machine and went inside the portal?" Stephanie suggested

"I think Penelope, Phoebe, Jeanette, and Junior went inside" Peyton said

"How would you know?" McKenzie asked sounding very impressed with the boy's comment

"Because the cameras are right here" Peyton said pointing at the security cameras

"Oh" McKenzie said less impressed

"Let's check the footage to see what they were doing" I suggested

"Well I see they are arguing about something and they are also talking about something funny" Anastasia said

"I wanna know what they are talking about!" Peyton said

"Can't these cameras don't collect sound they only capture the pictures" I said

"Well that sucks" Peyton said

"Okay let's get back on track" McKenzie said "Wait? Where's Nick?"

"You brother got bored so he decided to leave" Selena said

"Phew!" Me and McKenzie sighed

"Well it looks like they've been planning this machine for a while and they went inside as the portal got small?" Stephanie said

"What the crud is a portal?" Willis said

Anastasia slapped his head

"What?"

"Idiot"

"So, we go inside the portal and get them and come back! Right?" Selena said

"Yeah" McKenzie said "This should be a piece of cake!"

"Yeah!" Sector W cheered

"Let's go then!" Peyton said

We ran inside the portal to see what or where we are going to find out something really weird

Nobody's Point of View:

August 17, 2003

"Ugh!" McKenzie groaned as she was under a pile of a few KND operatives

"Woah that hurted less than I expected" Peyton said

"Well because you idiots landed on me!" McKenzie said "Now could you get off of me!"

"Sorry" The operatives said as they got off their Supreme Leader

"My back!" McKenzie said as she stretched herself out

"Yeah" Anastasia yawned as she and her twin brother stretched as well

"Psst!" A random whispered called to all of the operatives

"Who are you!" George said well more of like a whisper scream

"It's me, Jeanette"

"And Penelope as well as Phoebe!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her sister

"And Junior"

"What the!" George said "You guys have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Wait! Isn't the future cool!" Junior said ignoring how angry his leader is

"I don't care about the future!" George said

"Wait! Why are you guys here?" Junior asks still ignoring the fact that his leader is still angry at him

"Because we came here to get you guys!" McKenzie said

"So come on let's go!" George said at his members

"Aww" They all mumbled

"Wait, where is the portal?" Anastasia said freaked out

"Huh!" McKenzie noticed that it was gone as well

"Oh my goodness! We're stuck here!" Peyton said

"Yes!" The four time traveling operatives said as everyone else looked at them angrily and they looked at the ground feeling guilty

Hey! You there!" One boy with a cauldron on his head yelled at them

"Us?" Willis said pointing at himself

"What are you an idiot!" The boy with the cauldron said "Of course you idiot!"

"Run!" McKenzie said as she booked it until she was captured by other officers

"Haha" The boy with cauldron said "You guys are going straight to Numbuh 362!"

All the officers started laughing at them

"Let go of me!" McKenzie said as she saw the rest of the operatives struggling to break free as well

At Numbuh 362's office:

"Fanny!" Numbuh 362 yelled

"Yes sir" Numbuh 86 said

"How's the decommissioning going?" Numbuh 362 asked

"It's going pretty slow, sir" Numbuh 86 said

"Well-"

"Sir!" The boy with cauldron said as he saluted the two female operatives

"What do ye want, ya stoopid boy!" Numbuh 86 said

The boy with the cauldron and the rest of the officers dropped 12 to 13 kids on the floor

"Who the crud are you!" Willis said

"Ah am Numbuh 86! Who the crud is you!" Numbuh 86 said

"I'm Numbuh 34!"

"Your not on our records!" Numbuh 362 said

"Well of course not! Your in the future! I'm probably a huge deal here" Willis bragged

"No ya not!" Numbuh 86 said

"We never knew a Numbuh 34!" Numbuh 362 said

"What is today's date?" George asked

"August 17, 2003? Why?" Numbuh 362 asked

"You idiot!" Jeanette said as she slapped her twin brother

"What?" Junior said as he rubbed his head

"You said we were going to the future!" Jeanette said at her brother

"I put '3002'?" Junior said

"IT WAS PROBABLY BACKWARDS! FOOL!" Jeanette yelled at her brother as she hits him with her red cap

"Numbuh 86" Numbuh 362 called her as they both watched the kids bicker

"Ya" Numbuh 86 replied

"Call Sector V, W and Numbuh 60" Numbuh 362 said

"Why?" Numbuh 86 asked her boss

"It looks like their is something they need to know"

"Okay" Numbuh 86 said as she left to the communicator

"Okay, you could leave them with me" Numbuh 362 said to the boy with the cauldron

"Are you sure?" He asked as he glares at the kids

"Yes" Numbuh 362 said as she watched the officers leave

"What's going on" George said "I woke up just to get breakfast and I'm currently now 30 years back into the past!"

"Calm down! George, she seems nice" Jeanette said as she puts her hand on her leader's shoulders

He smiles at her

"We're here sir" Numbuh 1 said to Numbuh 362 as he saluted

"Nigel, you don't have to salute me it's after work hours" Numbuh 362 said as she giggles

"Nigel?" McKenzie questioned the Supreme Leader

"Yeah?" Nigel respond back

"Oh nothing" McKenzie said as she saw the two go back into a brief conversation with him and the operatives

"Isn't our dad's name Nigel?" George said

"Yeah the more I think about it, Numbuh 362 looks exactly like our mom but with shorter hair!" McKenzie said

"It's like looking at you" George joked

"Shut up" McKenzie said "Guys! Rally up"

"What is it?" Anastasia asked her best friend

"Me and George just thought of something" McKenzie said briefly

"What is it?" Peyton asked

"How much do you guys like bets?" George said to the twins and the rest of the operatives

Anastasia and Peyton nodded

"What's the deal?" They said in unison

With Numbuh 362:

"Wait? So your telling me that those kids right over are from the future?" Numbuh 60 who is also known as Patton Drilovsky asked

"Yeah, they wanted to go to the future but one of the operatives put it on '2003' and realized that it was '3002' but backwards" Numbuh 362 said

"Hmm? So what do we do, Numbuh 362?" Numbuh 83 who is known as Sonya Miller asked

"I actually don't know, any suggestion?" Numbuh 362 asked

"Interrogation?" Numbuh 86 suggested

"All in interrogation raise your hand" Numbuh 60 asked

All of the operatives raised their hand and Numbuh 60 nodded and looked at NUmbuh 362 who was raising her hand as well and they all walked up to the kids who looked at them confused

"Alright listen up you little brats-"

"NUMBUH ONE CALM DOWN" Numbuh 5 said as she pulled Numbuh 1 away from the kids

"Okay we could do this the easy way or they hard way" Numbuh 3 who was known as Kuki Sanban said in her 'scary voice'

"What's the easy way?" Anastasia asked intimidating

"We just have a nice conversation that's all" Numbuh 3 said in a scared voice

"And what's the hard way?" Peyton asked going close to Numbuh 60 trying to scare him

"We beat you into pieces into you spill the beans" Numbuh 60 glared

"Okay guys! Could we just do the easy way!" Willis said in a cowardly tone

"Coward" Anastasia and Peyton mumbled

"Okay how about I start the conversation off" Numbuh 5 said "I'm Abby Lincoln and around these parts I'm usually known as Numbuh 5"

"My name is Wally Beatles, I'm known as Numbuh 4" Wally said

"I'm Kuki Sanban, I'm Numbuh 3!" Kuki said as she shakes Penelope's hand "I like your rainbow monkey!"

"Thanks! At least someone likes mine" Penelope said as she glares at her twin brother and sister

"I know!" Kuki said glaring at Wally

"My name is Hoagie Gilligan Jr., I'm Numbuh 2" Hoagie said with a cheesy smile as he saw Jeanette and Junior gasped "What's with the gasp for?"

"Nothing" They said quickly

"Okay, I'm Nigel Uno I'm known as Numbuh 1" Nigel said

George and McKenzie gasped as they literally see their father at the age of ten

"I'm Sonya! I'm known as Numbuh 83 in these parts" Sonya said smiling at the kids

"I'm Lee, I'm known as Numbuh 84" Lee said as he continues playing with his yo-yo and starts doing cool tricks

Stephanie starts smiling while Selena opens her mouth and clasped her hands together as you could see stars in the girl's eyes, Like is that physically possible?

"I'm Harvey McKenzie, I'm Numbuh 363" Harvey said with a smirk

"Ugh" McKenzie groans

"Do you have a problem with me?" Harvey said as his team members are holding him back

"No" McKenzie said sarcastically

"Kenz, stop it" George told her blankly

"Fine" McKenzie said disappointed

"Ah'm Fanny Fulbright, Ah'm Numbuh 86 around here!" Fanny said (or more likely yelled) to the kids

"I'm Patton Drilovsky, Numbuh 60 around work hours" Patton said as if he was being interviewed by a drill sergeant

"And I'm Rachel McKenzie, I'm the Supreme Leader around her Numbuh 362" Rachel said as she smiles

"And what about you guys" Nigel said

"Oh right!" George said nervously

"I'm Jeanette, some people call me Jean, I'm known as Numbuh 52. I'm part French, part African-American, and part American" Jeanette said

"What's your full name?" Abby asked the girl with the similar hat she has on

"You guys really want to know" Jeanette said

The operatives said nodding

"Okay, in next few minutes I have a feeling you guys are going to freak out" Jeanette said

"Why?" Hoagie asked the caramel girl

"You'll see" Junior said as he smirked at Hoagie

"My name is Jeanette Josephine Gilligan" Jeanette said simply

Everyone was at shock when they heard the girl's name, then they looked at Hoagie and Abby

"I don't know she is" Hoagie said as Abby realised what's going on and starts blushing

"I'm Junior Gilligan, I'm Numbuh 25" Junior said with a smirk

"Tell them your full name you fool!" His sister said as she slaps him with her red cap

"I'm Hoagath Pennywhistle Gilligan the Third" Junior said blushing as he looks at the ground

"Oh my goodness!" Hoagie said as Abby gave him a weird look "So time travel is a thing where you came from?"

"Well Me and Jeanette made a time machine so I guess you can see we made time travel?" Junior said as his leader glared at him

"MY CHILDREN INVENT TIME TRAVEL AT A YOUNG AGE!" Hoagie said excited than he gets hit with Abby's red cap

"Shut it you fool!" Abby said

"What are you names?" Kuki asked the three kids that were standing close to each other

"I'm Penelope Beatles, I'm Numbuh 343!"

"I'm Willis Beatles, I'm Numbuh 34!"

"And I'm Phoebe Beatles, I'm Numbuh 434"

"And we're the Beatles triplets!" They all said in unison

Everyone looks at Wally and Kuki already starting to say 'Told you so' to them in their faces but they decided to carry on to the other kids

"I'm Stephanie Chamberlain, I'm Numbuh 8438" Stephanie said

"And I'm Selena Chamberlain her little sister, I'm Numbuh 8348" Selena said excitedly

Sonya and Lee looked at each other

"I don't have a brother?" Lee said

The two Chamberlain sisters laughed at their father

"We're your kids!" The two girls said

Lee fainted as Sonya looked a 'little' jealous

"Don't worry your our mother" Stephanie said looking at Sonya

Sonya looked at Stephanie and blushed as she put her hands on her red burning cheeks

"I knew it" Patton said to Fanny as she handed him a five dollar bill

"I'm Peyton and this is my twin sister Anastasia, I'm Numbuh 68 and she is Numbuh 80" Peyton said confidently

"Oh and we're the Drilovsky's twins" Anastasia said finishing her brother's sentence

"Your not my kids are you?" Patton said hesitantly

"No" Anastasia said

"Oh thank goodness" Patton sighs

"We're both you and Fanny's kids" Anastasia said

"What!" Both Fanny and Patton yelled

Everyone couldn't hold it in and started laughing, Kuki and Wally was one thing but FANNY AND PATTON WAS ANOTHER THING!

"Have fun you two" Rachel joked

"Yeah! I hope I'm your best man" Lee joked

"Yeah!" Sonya laughed

"Hello! What about us?" McKenzie said

"Sorry" Rachel said rubbing her eyes from crying tears of joy "You two could go on introduce yourself"

"My name is McKenzie Louise Uno, I'm the Supreme Leader of the KND at our time. I'm Numbuh 3621" McKenzie said making sure to get everyone's attention

"And I'm her older brother, George Rodney Uno, I'm Numbuh 361" George said as he saw Rachel and Nigel in shocked

"That makes so much sense!" Patton said

Everyone looked at him

"Look at the girl don't she look exactly like Rachel!" Patton explained

The operatives in this time period tilted their heads and said 'Oh!'

"I could actually see the resemblence" Nigel said

"George kind of look like Nigel it's just the hair pulling that's making him look different" Rachel blushed

Nigel blushed at Rachel's comment

"Also this means Fanny owes me fives dollars!" Patton said as he held his hand out for the five dollars Fanny owes him

"So why did you need me?" Harvey asked

"Oh, I forgot to mention our cousin, Issac" McKenzie stated

"I have a child!" Harvey said shockingly

"HARVEY HAS A CHILD!" All of the operatives said in shock

"And a wife" George finished off

"And a wife!"

"AND A WIFE!"

"Who is my wife?" Harvey asked

"Ten dollars it's Ivelisse" Patton whispered to Fanny

"Deal" Fanny said "I hope you have your ten bucks ready"

"Oh your talking about Aunt Ivelisse!" McKenzie said

Patton looks at Fanny as she gives him a ten dollar bill

"Ya gonna make me broke, stoopid" Fanny mumbled to Patton

"I know, that's the point" Patton said

"Aw! Look at out parents flirting!" Anastasia said in awe

"WHAT! EW! NO!" The two operatives that are always screaming denied

"Whatever" Rachel said

"Wait, Rachel you still owe me fifty dollars" Nigel said

"Why?" Rachel said

"Remember the bet" Nigel said with a smirk

"Oh, I got you tomorrow" Rachel said

Nigel winked

"Wait is that Uncle Patton and Aunt Fanny?" Perrie asked Anastasia

"Yeah" Anastasia smiled at her cousin

"Hi! It's very nice to meet you!" Perrie said as she shook Fanny's and Patton's hand fast

"H-hi what's your...er...name?" Fanny asked the young girl with the brown hair

"I'm Perrie Fulbright! I'm your niece and Numbuh 885!" Perrie said excitedly

"And I'm Velma Fulbright, I'm Numbuh 87" Velma said shaking the two operatives hand

"Are you two like sisters or something?" Fanny asked her future nieces

"No" Velma said "I'm Shaunie's daughter and I have a little sister named Daisy"

"I'm Paddy's daughter and I have an older sister that's named Iris" Perrie said

"Me and Daisy have blonde hair and Perrie and Iris has red-ish brown-ish hair" Velma stated

"Interesting" Fanny said nervously as she looks at Patton and he just shrugged at her

"Does anyone want to watch a movie?" Nigel asked

"Oh! Could we watched the one where the teenagers get trapped inside of a chainsaw movie and this girl named Janet helps them and it's filled with love and romance!" Penelope said

"Okay let's watch it!" Rachel said sounding excited

"Okay!" All the operatives said in unison

 **Author's Note: Oh my goodness! This shit is long. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much, I've been studying for this test I have to take in a couple of days and it's a really hard test! Also I've been busy trying to understand these essays I have to write for this class I'm taking (that's why I'm taking these dumb tests). I made this chapter very long because I might not get to update for a few days. And I might be mourning if I failed this test so could you wish me luck on this test! I would appreciate it :). I'm also still mourning over the fact Fanny means vagina in Irish (Gaelic), I mean I speak some of the language (and also Italian). So wish me luck I hope that I could pass this exams.**

 **Also special thanks to bocawitch (I'm in love with the username) and Imaweirdo97 for all their nice reviews!**

 **Greydale :)**


	6. Viva La Vida: Chapter Four

**Author's Note: I just watched a bunch of movies with my best friend and it was Lifetime movies (IT WAS VERY SAD) and I felt bad for the girls because they had been attacked the people that was closest by them! *ugly cries* But now I'm watching 'The Back Up Plan' and the ending is soooo sweet (After I watched the movie 'To All The Boys I've Loved)! I love Stan, he stood by this girl who was named Zoe for a while and kept the penny from the first time they met! and they name their one of their daughters Penny! Sorry I got out of hand what I meant to talk about was I have some new childrens coming into the story so it's going to start up very different...**

 **And yes @Imaweirdo97 it is the Charlee and Will your talking about**

Nobody's Point of View:

"Melanise!" Jed yelled at his classmates

"What do you want?" Melanise said angry

"Do you know the answer for number 12?" Jed asked the coffee colored girl

"WHAT! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED THE WHOLE TIME!" Melanise whispered scream "Why didn't you ask your brothers?"

"Alistair was to busy with his 'girlfriend' Penelope and my twin brother was busy with 'girlfriend' Kelsey" Jed stated

"Jax has a girlfriend?" Melanise said to her orange haired friend

"Yep, but at least I'm free" Jed said as he flirted with Melanise

"Don't even think about it, dude" Melanise said as she puts her hand in front of the boy's face

"Friend zoned, got it" Jed stated as he bit his lips

Melanise giggled as she blushes a little

"Hey I see some blush?" Jed flirted again

Melanise punched the boy in the arm silently so she wouldn't get the teacher's attention

"Ow..." Jed winced in pain

Melanise giggles again

"I'm not even going to say anything" Jed stated as he turns around

"Good" Melanise said as she looked down at her test

At McCilnton's High (HOW DO YOU SPELL THE NAME!?)

"Henry..." A blonde headed girl said to her caramel boyfriend

"What is it?" Henry Gilligan asked

"I'm worried" She said as she pulled up her blue eyes to Henry

"For what?" He asked looking into the girl's eyes

"Well college and stuff" His girlfriend stated

"Bella, it's perfectly fine" Henry said

"I know but your leaving your family and I'm probably going to a far away college and we are never going to be together!" Bella whined as her boyfriend grabbed her hands and held it tightly

"Bella, don't worry about anything" Henry smiles "I promise we are going to end up in the same college"

Bella blushed very hardly and she pulled him closer to her

"Aw! You big nerd!" Bella said as she fixed his glasses "Your such a flirt for a nerd"

"I know, I love your small wavy curls~!" Henry cooed at her girlfriend

"Shut up, or else I would get my father to kill you" Bella said as she held her boyfriend's hand away from her hair

"I would die for you" Henry said

"I know" Bella stated

 _Back in 2003..._

Anastasia combed her long black straight hair as the other operatives are freaking out

"Could you please be quiet!" Anastasia yelled at all the operatives who just turned to her

"How could you possibly be calm at this type of moment!" McKenzie stated

"Yeah, we're stuck here because you idiots closed the portal!" Penelope said "I wish I could ask Alistair for help"

"Well first of all why are you dating that nerd? And second of all, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU IDIOTS HAD WANTED TO MAKE A STUPID TIME MACHINE!" Anastasia said

"Wow I hope this doesn't turn into the war where Charlee and Will started the outburst with the other solidiers" Willis mumbled

Patton looked up at him to rerun what the boy said but he looked down to think about whats going on

"Willis, How do you know about the Drilovsky's history?" Peyton stated "Especially about our grandpa Charlee"

"I don't know" Willis said blushing at the fact that Anastasia would've question him if she wasn't arguing with his twin sister

Peyton rolled his at the asian looking boy

"Wait I have a question" Nigel stated having his own little conversation with his 'son'

"What is it?" George asked his younger version of a father

"How are we like in the future?" Nigel asked his future son

"Well, you and mum are kind of like focus on your work, as you can say 'workaholics'." George said

"What do I have for a career?" Nigel asked

"Well you work for a middle school as a history teacher while mom is the principal for a expensive college, she comes home later than you because her job is an hour away" George said

"So it's only you and McKenzie?" Nigel gulped

"No, you have another son named Nick" George said as he looked at his angry younger sister

"Wow" Nigel said "I'm kind of surprised I have a daughter"

"Why?" George asked

"Well my family is known for having only boys like the Drilovsky family" Nigel stated "I think Patton is shocked as well"

George laughed

"Is there any other operatives that have kids?" Nigel asked

"Well, Numbuh 78 had two daughters their names are Leighton and Melanise, Numbuh 10 your cousin and Numbuh 74.239 had three sons their names are Alistair, Jed, and Jax. Numbuh 0.3 and 0.1 had a son named Bruce Jr. ( **A/N: They got un-delightfulized** ), Numbuh 0.5 and 0.4 had a daughter named Altagracia and Numbuh 0.2 married some rich women and he adopted a boy who he named Pierre?" George said "Oh but his wife's name is Audriana"

"Hmm, That means the delightful children from down the lane were un-delightfulized because they were the original members of Sector Z" Nigel stated

"Yep, Numbuhs 44a has twin daughters and Numbuh 44b has twin sons, and the others doesn't matter" George stated

"George!" Jeanette screamed

George looked up and saw Jeanette point outside

"What is it?" George asked

"It looks like all the villains gather to come and destroy the Moonbase!" Rachel exclaimed as she looked outside the window as well and signal the other operatives to attack the villains

"We could help!" McKenzie said as she pulled her 'mother's tiger sweater

"No way-"

Rachel looked outside to see some operatives getting beaten by some villains

"Matter a fact we might need you!" Rachel said as she pulled McKenzie and George with her to go battle it out with the villains

 _Present day..._ "Where the heck are they!?" Sonya yelled as the other mothers freaked out as well

"How could they disappear! Even before breakfast!" Rachel said

"Yeah my children slept at your son's 'treehouse' and they disappeared without coming back the next morning!" Abby stated as her best friend Kuki nodded in agreement

"Don't blame my son!" Rachel said angrily towards her friend

"I don't know what to say" Fanny said as she stares at the two mothers that recently just started to bicker

"I don't know either" Sonya said

"Guys! Stop!" Virginia said after listening to her friends annoying bickering

The mothers stared at Virgina and raised their eyebrows

"Now ya talk!" Fanny said angrily

"Guys listen, their probably all at the treehouse" Virginia stated

"Yeah, we should probably go up and check" Sonya suggested

"Yeah" The other mothers nodded

They went upstairs and they saw that the treehouse was locked, no biggie, Rachel used her DNA and the door unlocked for the mother

"Their not here either!" Kuki screeched

Both Fanny and Rachel breathed out stressfully while Sonya is panicking in the back looking into each of the rooms

"Well this is awful"

 _2003..._ "I wish Alistair was here" Penelope prayed

"Ugh" Her sister Phoebe groaned

"Well it looks like we need time juice in order for us to travel back to our current time?" Perrie said while observing the blueprints for clues on how to build it

"Yeah, but I doubt there is time juice here" Anastasia stated

"I have to agree with Anastasia on this one" Velma stated

"I miss my family" Perrie pouted

"Ah'm sure ya family misses ya too" Fanny said trying to comfort the young girl

"Yeah, your probably worried about your children as well..." Perrie stated "...In the future"

Fanny faked her smile, the fact that she just found out that she has kids with the person she hates the most was really irritating her.

"Perrie don't worry!" Stephanie said "When your two cousins figure out how to fix this thingy-ma-jing then we would be back to our families in no time!"

"Plus, it's not our faults that we're stuck here, blame thing one and thig two with cat and the hat and that stupid purple haired nanny!" McKenzie said

"Your really bad about names" Phoebe stated with a smirk

"Yeah and who is suppose to be thing one and thing two?" Jeanette said

"And who is suppose to be the cat in the hat and the nanny with the purple hair?" Penelope asked as she stares at her sister

"Ugh!" McKenzie groaned

"Guy!" Anastasia called

"What is it?" McKenzie responded to her best friend

"Well I found some time juice in my backpack and we found out Junior's dad could fix it!" Anastasia cheered

"Woo hoo!" All the future operatives cheered

"But there is bad news" Anastasia stated

"What is it?" McKenzie asked

"Well Junior's dad stated it would take a whole week to build so that means we have to sleep over for a whole week" Anastasia stated

"So that means all the female operatives goes into Numbuh 3's room and all the male operatives goes into Numbuh 4's room" Nigel offered

"You don't have to" McKenzie said to her 'father'

"It's fine, you guys practically saved us from those crazy villains so it's a peace offering" Nigel said as the rest of Sector V agreed with him by nodding their heads

"Thanks da-I mean sir!" George said

"No problem!" Abby said to the boy

They smiled

"I think it's time for us to go to be I'm tired out" Rachel said as she left with Fanny and Patton

"Goodnight guys!" Sonya waved at her future kids

"Goodnight!" Stephanie and Selena waved back at the both of them

Lee waved at them as well and left with Sonya who was right behind Harvey

"I'm hungry!" George stated

"Me too!" McKenzie said as well

"Well we got some pizza rolls and some soda if you guys want that?" Nigel said

"Of course!" The Uno siblings said as they zoomed into the kitchen

"Okay then" Abby said as she gave her future daughter and Anastasia one of her pajamas

"Thanks!" Anastasia and Jeanette said in unison as they went and change

"Guys! Let's watch a movie!" Kuki said

"Not the one with that girl name Janet!" Jeanette said "She was a jerk towards that cute couple!"

"Well she was a teenager" Abby said

"Agreed, teengers would stab you right in the back" Hoagie said as Jeanette, Junior, and Anastasia laughed at the comment

"I can't believe she would do that to Rochelle and Nev!" Kuki said "They were only kissing! And they looked after her!"

"Well they shouldn't be cruddy kissing in the forest!" Wally said as he sat next to Willis and Peyton

Kuki slapped Wally in the arm while Willis laugh at the action that happened

"How about we binge watch friends?" Anastasia suggested

All the operatives nodded and played FRIENDS and waited until they fell asleep

 **Author's Note: So I made sure to add some familiar reference, the top note was from yesterday and today I'm just bored so I decided to finish this chapter but then got distracted because I was to busy watching Cole Sprouse and Riverdale as well...**

 **Also I found a weird hobby of drawing so I'm learning how to draw in KND style so I had to mention that...and PM for anything!**

 **Greydale :)**


	7. Viva La Vida: Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Their is about to be a whole lot of romance and talking about crushes!** **Also I have a poll up! I made a mistake and instead of putting 'Peyton' I had put 'Trevor' from littlemissfg's 'Future Kids' story!**

"So Anastasia do you have a crush on anyone?" McKenzie asked her best friend

"Kenz, it's like 2 in the morning!" Anastasia whisper screams

"I'm bored and I can't sleep" McKenzie stated

"Well you really want to know" Anastasia said towards her best friend who was nodding her head like crazy

"Yes!" McKenzie nodded

"Nope!" Anastasia stated

"Why not!" McKenzie whined

"Because it's none of your buisness!" Anastasia whispers

"Welp, now I wanna know who Anastasia has a crush on" Phoebe said as she got up from her sleeping bag to get closer to the two girls talking

"Me too!" Her sister cheered

"Don't forget me!" Jeanette said

Anastasia looked up and saw almost all the girls getting close to her and McKenzie except for Velma and Stephanie as well as Selena because they were still sleeping

"I'm not saying it!" Anastasia said while blushing

"I think I know who she has a crush on" Jeanette said as Anastasia looked up and blushed

"Aw! She's is blushing!" McKenzie awed her friend

"Well who is it!" Perrie asked

"I bet twenty dollars that it's Willis" Jeanette bet her friends

"I'm on Jeanette's side!" McKenzie said

"Oh your on!" Phoebe said

"Could we just end this?" Anastasia said

"Nope! Not until you tell us the truth!" Perrie said towards her older cousin

"Fine..." Anastasia said as she took a deep breath and started mumblings words

"What?" Perrie asked with a smirk

"I said...I like Willis" Anastasia said looking down at her pillow as she blushed

"WILLIS!" Phoebe and Perrie laughed

Stephanie giggled as well so she is faking her sleep

"AW! ANASTASIA I'M GOING TO YOU WEDDING! AND I'M GOING TO HAVE NIECES AND...AND" Penelope said before Anastasia put her hand on her mouth

"Shut up, Penelope" Anastasia said "Now you guys have to tell me your crushes!"

"What!" The girls whined

"It's only fair" Penelop said

"Ugh, fine" McKenzie said as she looks down "I like your brother..."

"I KNEW IT!" Anastasia looked at Penelope when she has scream that comment

"Say what now?" Anastasia said

"I mean, the hints were so obvious and stuff?" Penelope stated "I've always seen McKenzie blush around Peyton like he was a hot celebrity and whatever!"

"Huh" Jeanette said in a suprised tone

"I had never expect that" Phoebe said

"How?" Penelope said

"Well McKenzie is a quiet girl" Phoebe stated

"How!" McKenzie asked

"Well you opened as well as Penelope? Or Stephanie?" Phoebe said as Stephanie looked up

"Okay could we move on?" McKenzie said "How about you Phoebe?"

"Oh she looks in denial!" Phoebe teased trying to hide her crush

"Aw! Don't worry 'Kenzie! Phoebe has a crush on Abel!" Penelope said as her twin sister blushed

On the other side of the door was Peyton, overhearing what the girls are actually saying...

 _'McKenzie has a crush on me?'_ Peyton thought to himself _'I don't know how to feel...'_

He continued to listen as the girls kept on talking but he still blushed at the thought of McKenzie liking him

"ABEL!" McKenzie shouted "THE TRAITOR!"

"Oh!" Penelope said as she realized what she just did

"Oh calm down 'Kenzie" Anastasia said "She likes him, you can't stop liking someone. That's like the laws of love or something like that"

McKenzie looked on the floor and sighed

"Good thing this is between us" Penelope said as she blushes

The girls laugh

"It's good this is between us" Jeanette said as she started to blush

"JEANETTE YOU ARE IN LOVE!" Penelope said

"What!" Jeanette blushed

"Yeah! Your blushing and everything" Penelope said

"Way to keep it lowkey, Jean" Anastasia joked sarcastically

"Haha" Jeanette faked her laugh

"We all know you like George!" McKenzie laughed

"How!-I mean I don't know what are you talking about..."Jeanette said as she blushes harder

"Yeah, your always flirting with him and thinks your getting away with it but your wrong!" McKenzie said "But don't worry, He likes you back anyways"

Jeanette did a sigh of reilef or was it nervousness

"Like what my dad's grandmother's great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother Viktoriya always used to say, 'If you don't try then get on with life and deal with a stomach ache like a bear'!" Anastasia said as her friends stared at her weirdly "She was a viking!"

"Oh" The all said

"So you guys are saying that I should admit my feelings?" Jeanette said as she saw her friends nodding

"Of course girl!" McKenzie said as she hugged Jeanette

"Okay..." Jeanette chuckled, nervously

"Don't worry, your children would be the best cousins ever" Anastasia whispered to the two girls hugging

"ANASTASIA! NOT FUNNY!" Jeanette and McKenzie said blushing

"What your talking about my future nieces and nephews or just nephews!" Anastasia said

McKenzie and Jeanette just kept on blushing

"Don't worry guys at least your nieces and nephews won't be nerd like mines" Phoebe said pointing towards Penelope who just recently started to blush

"Oh come on! Just because Alistair is a smart boy doesn't mean he is a nerd!" Penelope said angrily

"That is the exact definition of nerd! Penny!" Phoebe said

"Ugh! Watch all of your kids are going to be stupid like Abel! And my children are going to be smart!" Penelope stated

"That's it brat!" Penelope said as she thrown herself towards her sister

Anastasia and McKenzie used their weakest strength and pulled Phoebe off her sister

"Really?!" McKenzie said

"Yes!" Phoebe said

They heard giggling and got closer to the person who was giggling without the person noticing they are their closer

It was Selena and she was on the phone, talking to Issac McKenzie...

"I know Issac!" Selena blushed

 _'So how is the past?'_ Issac asked _'Is my dad mean?'_ "It's kind of funny?" Selena said "Your dad was so confused with everthing and my mother and father was like...happy to see us?"

 _'The past is complicated..'_ Issac laughed over the phone

"I know" Selena sighed looking into Issac's phone eyes

 _'Are you okay?'_ Issac asked the startled blushing girl

"Yeah! I'm totally fine!" Selena blushed

 _'Okay, Oh hi Jeanette!'_ Issac waved at the girl behind Selena

Jeanette cursed something under her breath

"What?" Selena asked confusingly, she turned around and saw no one around and looked at Issac with a funny face

 _'I guess I'm getting "past paranoia" Selena?'_ Issac joked

Jeanette sighed and she looked towards her friends

"Stephanie is not going to be happy about this?" Jeanette said

* * *

 _Morning..._

McKenzie got out of her sleeping bag and went to the kitchen, she realized that she is the only one awake

"McKenzie?" A male voice asked

"What is it Georg-PEYTON!" McKenzie blushed

"Hey" Peyton waved

"Hi" McKenzie said

"You wanna go out-"

"YES!" McKenzie blushed at her reaction

"Uh..."

"Wait! Nothing like that" McKenzie said

Peyton just laughed at the blushing girl

"Hey, Kenz" Peyton said

"Huh? What is it Peyton?" McKenzie asked with a small blush on her face

"You should wear your hair more often like that, you look really pretty"

McKenzie blushed as she stroked her short blonde hair which was loose by the way

"Thanks Peyton" McKenzie blushed

Peyton smiled as he continued to leave the tree house

"Where are you going?" McKenzie asked

"I'm going out, are you still coming with me?" Peyton said "I don't think you should go out like that"

McKenzie said looking down at her outfit which was her 'jammies from last night

"Oh right!" McKenzie blushed as she ran upstairs

When she left Peyton blushed and smiled "Oh McKenzie..."

* * *

 _With Stephanie and Junior_

"Do you think they know we sneaked out to go on somebody else's mission?" Stephanie asked the boy

"Nah! It was early in the morning, After Peyton overheard the girl's conversation-"

"WAIT!" Stephanie said in a freaking voice "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Peyton overheard your conversation?" Junior stated

"WHY DID HE DO THAT!" Stephanie shrieked at the boy

"I don't know he said he heard giggles and went next to the girls room to see what you guys were talking about? I think he is afraid of ghost, Anastasia probably showed him all the 'Paranormal Activity' movies" Junior said looking down at the adults who were having a little conversation, probably planing the attack on their children formed parents

"Thanks for giving me an idea for blackmailing" Stephanie said as she nudged the boy with a cute little wink added

Junior laughed at her comment

"I kind of heard a little rumor?" Junior said as Stephanie jumped next to him and asked what it was not knowing she would regret asking about it.

"What is it! Dude! You know you can tell me anything?" Stephanie said as Junior sighed and blushed at little

"I heard that you have a _crush_ on me" Junior said with a jokingly smile

"Huh?" Stephanie blushed

"Well, I thought no girl would ever like me?" Junior said "I'm an idiot, am I right? I mean why would the most prettiest girl like me for?"

Stephanie got angry at his comments that he was throwing towards himself, _Does he really think about himself like that?_ , but she did blush for a moment that he called her the 'most prettiest girl' she actually giggled

"Well what you do if I said that I do like you?" Stephanie asked

"Well I don't know, First I would ask if you are mentally crazy, then I would probably laugh hysterically if you say you like me?" Junior said

"Hmm" Stephanie said "Would this change your mind about the second answer?"

"What about i-?"

Junior sentence was cut off with Stephanie's actions, she kissed the boy in his lips, he practically felt bad that he didn't brush his teeth? They kept on kissing until they heard a scream from past Father and then realized that he was getting angry at the Tolietnator for his dumb actions. They moved a little away from each other both blushing at each other. Junior was blushing the most instead of Stephanie, she liked him since way before the mission

"Wow!" Junior said as he covered his hot-redden cheeks with his hands

Stephanie got closer to the boy and Junior held Stephanie just looking at the adults arguing

"So..." Junior started off

"What?" Stephanie asked

"Are we now boyfriend and girlfriend?" Junior asked

"Well I just kissed you meaning yes we are boyfriend and girlfriend" Stephanie stated

"Can I ask you something?" Junior said

"What is it?" Stephanie asked

"Well, I want to know, How long did you have a crush on me?" Junior asked

"This kiss was really worth the wait, Junior" Stephanie said as she bopped the boy's nose

"So that long huh?" Junior said with a smirk

"Yep" Stephanie getting closer to him looking like they are about to kiss..again until they heard an angrier yelled but instead it wasn't towards the stinky Tolietnator but it was towards them

"HEY! LOVEY AND DOVEY!" Father yelled as he saw the two kids running for their lives "GET THEM YOU IDIOTS!"

The men chased the two kids but successfully caught one, which was Stephanie

"STEPHANIE!" Junior yelled

"LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Stephanie said

"NO WAY! I AM NOT LOSING MY FIRST EVER GIRLFRIEND!" Junior said but Stephanie pushed him away from the guards and took her far far away...

"NOOOOOO!" Junior cried as he saw Stephanie go into complete darkness

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ooh~! Cliffhanger! Stephanie x Junior for life! Right now in my hometown it's 2:15 AM**

 **Until next time!**

 **Greydale :)**


	8. Viva La Vida: Chapter Six

**Author's Note: OMG! There are only 7 more chapters left! ( _Plus the future family tree_ _s chapter_ ) I can't believe this story is about to end! But I'm adding a lot of romance into the story 'cause I think I need my babies to get together! And it looks like we need more family bonding as well! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"What did you say!" Selena shrieked

"That Stephanie got kidnapped by Father" Junior said as he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled very nervously

"What the heck were you doing even near Father?" Rachel asked

"Uh..." Junior said nervously

"That's not important!" Anastasia said "My brother and McKenzie are missing!"

Fanny and Rachel gasped

"How do you know?" Nigel asked raising one of his eyebrows

"Well, I was checking around the girl's room and didn't see McKenzie" Anastasia said "And then I searched the boy's room to see if Peyton was there and he wasn't! Then I checked downstairs and around the treehouse to see if they were here but they are not!"

"If Stephanie is missing..." Jeanette started off

"And McKenzie and Peyton are missing as well that means..."

"THEY BOTH GOT KIDNAPPED BY FATHER!" George and Jeanette said afterwards they had started to blush very hard and looked away from each other

"So do we search or what?" Wally asked as the tall children looked at him "What?"

"Well of course we are going to search for them! But where to start?" Penelope said

"Junior where was the last place you and Stephanie was at?" Phoebe asked

"Well we were at Father's mansion" Junior said

"Your an idiot" Jeanette said as she hitted her brother with her hat

"That your daughter alright" Wally mumbled to Abby as he was hit exactly the same way as Junior with their red hat

"So now we need a plan on how to get in"

* * *

 _With McKenzie and Peyton:_

"Mmm!" McKenzie cheered "These Breakfast sandwiches and burittos are very good!"

"Yeah I wonder why they closed this store down, in 2028?" Peyton said

"Well the owner, Mr. Mahone died of Bubonic Plague" McKenzie stated "I heard his oldest son was suppose to own it when he got older but then his son declined it"

"That was Sawyer Mahone right?" Peyton asked

"Yeah, His brother Seth married Alyson Becker" McKenzie said ( **If you read the latest chapter of my other story 'Operation: HOLIDAY' Then you would understand** )"Yeah I heard his two sons were very devasted" Peyton said

"Yeah Sawyer (Junior) and Sebastian" McKenzie said "I think Sebastian have a crush on Leila?"

"Who is Leila? I think I know who she is but it's still hard to remember?" Peyton said as he held his chin

"She is Stephanie and Selena's younger sister" McKenzie said "Remember with the two pigtailed braids"

"Oh!" Peyton said as he remembered who the kid was "Yeah! But I thought Max had a crush on her"

"No, Max is her 'uncle'?" McKenzie said

"How is he her uncle?" Peyton asked

"Aunt Sonya's mother adopted him when Sonya was pregnant with Leila and he was just one years old" McKenzie said

"Hm, that's oddly interesting?" Peyton said "So how are your grandparents?"

"That's a weird question out of the blue? But I'll answer it" McKenzie said as she saw Peyton smiled "My grandmother on my mother side is less strict then how my mother described it and I never got to meet my grandfather because he died from a stroke"

"That's awful" Peyton said "My grandfather died at war when my father was just twelve years old"

"That's terrible! You didn't get a chance to meet your grandfather! And your father had to experience that at a young age?" McKenzie said sadly

"Yeah, my mother was devastated" Peyton said "I was suppose to have a aunt but she died from Pneumonia at the age of nine"

"She was was young!" McKenzie said "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Peyton said

"Did your mom ever met her?" McKenzie asked "It's okay if you don't answer, I know it's personal"

"It's fine Kenzie" Peyton said as McKenzie blushed at him for using her nickname "No my mom didn't meet her but she saw a picture of her and she hangs it up over the chimney"

"Well at least your keeping her spirits in your home!" McKenzie smiled

"Yeah well my sister was named after her, but my aunt's name was spelled differently" Peyton stated

"How is it spelled?" McKenzie asked the boy

"It's spelled with a 'j' and a 'z'." Peyton stated

"A 'j' and a 'z' spelled 'Anastasia' must be a home origin thing, huh?" McKenzie said

"Yeah my sister's is spelled like _A.N.A.S.T.A.S.I.A_ and my aunt's is spelled like _A.N.A.S.T.A.Z.J.A_ " Peyton said

"Oddly interesting" McKenzie smiled "I have my grandmother's name"

"What's her name?" Peyton asked

"Her name is Louise Emily McKenzie nee Richardson" McKenzie said "She comes from a family of rich people"

"Rich people?" Peyton laughed

"Hey! It's not funny!" McKenzie blushed "My great grandmother is Aurelia Richardson and my great grandfather was Benjamin Richardson"

"Did you say Aurelia?" Peyton asked

"Yeah why?" McKenzie said a little worried

"My great grandmother Alyx was a very close friend of her" Peyton said "I heard Aurelia Grey was forced into a rich forced marriage"

"Really? Our families knew each other? Huh that's so weird" McKenzie said

"Well I have to admit our parents are pretty close themselves" Peyton said

"And me and your sister are like best friends" McKenzie said

Peyton looked over at her and blushed, he wanted to say something to her but he hesitated at first but then survived to tell her

"Hey, Kenz" Peyton said

"What is it, Peyton?" McKenzie asked

"So um, last night I uh...overheard that you...uh...have...uh...crush on...uh...me?" Peyton said looking down playing with his sweater strings

"Huh?" McKenzie said confusingly then realized what Peyton had just said and blushed even harder "Oh my...gosh"

McKenzie clasped her hands over her red hot blushing cheeks, you could literally feel the burning cheeks from even gloves!

"Kenz?" Peyton said going next to her but she pulled back away from Peyton

"Oh my gosh!" McKenzie said "You hate me now! God I knew it was a bad idea to talk about crushes! Even though I started the conversation-"

"Kenz"

"I can't believe you heard me, now I'm going to be hated by the boy I liked since kindergarten!-"

"Kenz?"

"Oh my gosh! Now I know why girls don't tell their crushes that they like them! Now I'm going to be alone forever!" McKenzie shrieked

"MCKENZIE!" Peyton yelled finally getting the Uno girl's attention

"What?" McKenzie said nervously

Peyton got closer to the girl as McKenzie started to freak out and blush. Peyton grabbed her and kissed her on the lips for a full thirty to fourty seconds until he broke apart and she whined at the action wanting more kisses by him

"Would I do that if I hate you?" Peyton said with a gorgeous smirk that McKenzie couldn't help but fan herself (in her head!)

"You would stop if you hate me?" McKenzie said as a secret sign for more kissing!

"That's true" Peyton said as he grabs McKenzie's wrist and twirls her and kisses her again

* * *

 _With Stephanie and Father:_

"Let me go!" Stephanie pleaded angrily as Father was pacing around her angry

"No! Until you tell me why you and Mr. Loverboy was here making out in MY HOUSE!" Father said (well screamed) in a gruesome attitude

"I'm not telling you ugly ass anything!" Stephanie said as she was trying to protect Junior

"You are a kid! WHY DO YOU THINK YOU COULD USE ADULT LANGUAGES FOR!" Father yelled

"I don't care" Stephanie said "Leave the operatives out of this! I'm your prisoner! Don't hurt any of them, especially Junior"

"WAS IT THAT BOY THAT KISSED YOU ON TOP OF MY CEILING THAT HIS NAME IS JUNIOR!" Father screamed

"No" Stephanie said smirking

"WELL THEN I'M GOING TO SPILT YOU INTO A BUH-MILLION PIE-"

"You not going to do anything" A random voice said

"Who the crud are you?" Father said

"I'm Junior! The boy kissing that girl right there" Junior said as he pointed at the blushing but angry Stephanie

"YOU LIAR!" Father said towards the angry hanged up girl "I'm going to rip you two into a gajillion pieces and make a stew out of you!"

"Not if I could help it!" Junior said as he started to use the S.P.L.A.K.E.R towards Father

"You abominate little boy!" Father said

Junior continued fighting Father until Father was weak and out of 'fire'

"I guess your will of FIRE if out" Junior said as he was the only one laughing at his own joke

"I love him but he really needs to stop with the corny dad jokes" Stephanie mumbled trying to look at the top of her head

"Let me get you down" Junior said as he unties Stephanie from the upside down ropes "And now your blood will being going down back to normal in a few seconds"

"Oh my gosh! Your a nerd, Junior!" Stephanie giggled as she blushed and pushed her boyfriend away from her a little

"Well would a nerd do this?" Junior said as he pulled her into a kiss

They broke apart after a few brief (and should I say long) seconds

"Yes" Stephanie said "My nerd would do that"

"Ahem" A operative coughed

Stephanie and Junior looked at the person who suppose 'coughed' and it was the other operatives

"STEPHANIE AND JUNIOR SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A CARRIAGE!" Phoebe and Penelope cheered while holding hands and hugging

Stephanie groaned at the two sisters and whined while rolling her eyes

"So you and nerd boy are official a thing?" Anastasia asked while raising her eyebrows

"Yeah I guess so" Stephanie said "Are you and Willis a thing?"

Anastasia blushed at her friends comment and after a few moments left after her friends. Their younger version parents were confused at the moment

"So our daughter and your son are a couple?" Lee asked as he made a cringed facial expression

"I guess" Hoagie said with the same exact facial expression as Lee

* * *

 _Back to McKenzie and Peyton:_

"So now we are boyfriend and girlfriend!" McKenzie cheered

"Yeah but I want this on the down low" Peyton said "I love you but I don't won't the boys annoying me"

"Same here" McKenzie said as she held Peyton's hand and walked over towards the Treehouse

They let go when they heard the noise of angry operatives, they enter the Treehouse and automatically everyone stared at them

"Where the crud have ya been!" Fanny yelled at them

"Yeah! We had a search party for you and Stephanie!" Anastasia stated as she rolled her eyes

"What happened to Stephanie?" Peyton asked

"That's none of your worries" George said "I'm very disappointed in you McKenzie"

"Woah, It's not her fault!" Peyton said

"Mind your buisness Peyton!" Anastasia said angrily

"What!" Peyton said "I swear! Anastasia sometimes you are just an ass kisser!"

"Are you kidding me?" Anastasia said "I try so hard to support you each and everyway and this is how you treat me!"

"George! Tell Anastasia to stop!" McKenzie said

"No! She has a point Kenz!" George said "This is for your own good, you and Peyton are too reckless to be having us worried!"

"I HATE YOU GEORGE!" McKenzie screamed as she ran upstairs

"Anastasia your a fucking bitch! Way to go!" Peyton said as he ran outside angrily

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO! PEYTON!" Anastasia said as she walked next to Rachel to ask her a question, It looks like she don't want to be seeing either Peyton and/or McKenzie for a while.

George just sighed as everyone looked at him, Jeanette totally agrees with George but everyone else doesn't...

"I'm heading out" George said as he pointed outside the doorway

"Im coming!" Jeanette said

"No way!" George said "I don't want to be around the Kids Next Door for now! Everyone hates me!"

"I don't" Jeanette said pulling him closer to her

"NO!" George said as he pushes Jeanette to the ground

"Wow that's so fucked up! George!" Phoebe said

"Yeah? She was only trying to help" Selena said

"Sis, please stay out of this" Stephanie said as Selena nodded and went backwards "But I do agree with Selena, Jeanette was tryin-

"SHUT UP!" George said as he ran away

* * *

"Father?" A ice cream worker asked

"Hehe" Father laughed "My plan worked"

"What plan sir?" The ice cream worker asked

"You'll see" Father said as he started to laugh maniacally

The ice cream worker left confused on what was going to happened but he does trust Father.

 **Author's Note: Wow! Another cliffhange and *In Mindy's Voice* Uh Draammmaa~!**

 **I had another thing that was suppose to happen to McKenzie and Peyton, McKenzie was suppose to get kidnapped by the Tolietnator and Peyton fights him but then Mr. Boss comes and take all three of them to Father. Stephanie was suppose to stay kidnapped until the tenth chapter! Anastasia was suppose to be the one who catches McKenzie and Peyton kissing, The operatives was suppose to come home AFTER McKenzie and Peyton comes home but instead of fighting they would have told the truth and got on with their lives and This was suppose to end on the time where Stephanie and Junior's moment got interrupted XD. I would try to tell you the blooper scenes every chapter now! And I'm going to try to update daily so this story could have it's ending! Sorry but I'm listening to Ariana Grande's '7 Rings' (SHoutout to my Arianators!) I hope people could use my next gen characters in there stories or my OCs I would highly appreciate it!**

 ** _Spero che tu abbia una buona notte (o la mattina!) ~ That's 'I hope you have a good night (or morning!)' In Italian..._**

* * *

 **Willis: Why didn't I have a bloody line!**

 **Me: Okay first of all don't start talking like Ron from 'Harry Potter' and second of all you were mentioned**

 **Anastasia: PLEASE! Don't talk about the mention!**

 **Stephanie: Yeah (Whispers to me: Please greydale! Do it! Mention it!)**

 **Anastasia: I heard that!**

 **Me: I'm sorry this is like spoilers for the future chapters Steph, Maybe I could blackmail you and Junior :)**

 **Stephanie: Aww :( and PLeaSe gOd nO!**

 **Anastasia: Yeah! ;)**

 **Me: McKenzie? Are you okay?**

 **McKenzie: No!**

 **Wally: Why does Peyton and Stephanie use those awful words!**

 **Me: I don't know, I really don't know**

 **Kuki: But your the writer!**

 **Me: bUt yOuR tHE WRIteR!**

 **SpongeBob: _S_**

 **Please Review! If you wanna personal collab in my story (please collab!) then PM me!**

 **Greydale :)**


	9. Viva La Vida: Chapter Seven

"So guys?" Alistair asked "What do you think this portal thingy is?"

"I don't know" Melanise said as she looked at her little sister Leighton

"Well I think we should touch it!" Jed said as he tries to touch the portal but his hand got slapped away

"No! What if we get hurt or something?" Melanise stated as she continued to look at the swirly portal

"Well I heard Selena was in trouble! So I'm going in!" Issac said as he looked into the portal

"What? You have a crush on her?" Jed said with a smirk

"Yeah, Issac DO you" His twin brother Jax said also with a smirk

"Ew no!" Issac said with a blush

"Are you sure!" Kelsey said as she got closer to Jax

"Yes!" Issac said "Sawyer told me to stay away from her!"

"SAWYER HAS A CRUSH ON SELENA!" Kelsey, Jax and Jed said in unison

"Oops..." Issac said

"Well could we get over our 'little crush' talk because this is starting to get really annoying" Melanise said with a blank expression as well as a blush

"Well you don't like talking about it because you don't want to admit that you have a crush on Jed!" Kelsey teased

"What!" Jed said blushing "I didn't know that you had a crush on m-"

Melanise was gone before Jed could have finished his sentence and he groaned

"Better luck next time my brother" Jax said to his twin as their older brother laughed a little

"Shut up, Alistair! Don't you like pretty girl Penelope?" Jed said

"Sorry bro, She doesn't like nerds" Alistair said with a sigh of heartbrokeness

"Aw!" Kelsey said in a guilty tone while doing a pout as Jax put his arm around her

"Welp" Jed said "Alistair is gone"

Alistair already went inside the portal so did everyone else so the only ones left were Jax, Jed, and Kelsey

"Are we ready?" Kelsey said as she held the two boy's hand

"Yeah" The twins said as they all went into the portal

* * *

 _Back Into 2003 (before they came):_

"I can't believe Peyton!" Anastasia shrieked towards the therapist

"What can't you believe about him?" The young female therapist asked as she had her finger tips touching each other

"He cursed me out! Anastasia said "Because me and George were worried about our siblings!"

"Well" The young female therapist with the name tagged ' _Camilla'_ said as she gotten closer to Anastasia "Maybe your brother thought your probably you are too rough on him? Is he younger?"

"He is my twin brother"

"Exactly! He probably is so fustrated about something between you and him?" Camilla said

"Well I don't know but I don't exactly want to see McKenzie" Anastasia said as she looked to the side where there was a window

"Why not?" Camilla asked

"Because she was that main start of this problem! If she hadn't come in with Peyton then he would still in the treehouse!" Anastasia said

"Wait, he is not with you?" Camilla asked

"Yeah why?" Anastasia said

"Oh nothing" Camilla said as she exited Anastasia out of her office "Oh nothing... _*giggles*_ "

Anastasia left with a blank face expression and questioned what just had happened but came out with a different response

"Okay...that was weird?" Anastasia said as she left towards Numbuh 362's office

* * *

 _With Peyton:_

"Stupid! Anastasia!" Peyton said as he kicked a soda can that was in 'his way'

"Hello boy" a male voice said

"Um, who are you?" Peyton asked

"I'm just someone that passes by children everyday" The male voice stated

"That's sounds a little creepy dude..." Peyton said as he remembered what his mother said whenever him or Anastasia ever encounters a creepy stranger

 _'Asked for the password? Which is Rainbow Monkeys'_ "What's the password sir?" Peyton asked as the creep male voice growled

"C'mon!" The male voice apparantly had arms and grabbed Peyton

* * *

 _With McKenzie:_

' _Anastasia is officially ignoring me, she was my best friend!'_ McKenzie thought

"Ha" McKenzie sighed

"What's wrong?" Nigel asked sitting next to McKenzie

"Nothing..." McKenzie responded

"Are you sure?" Nigel asked "Are you sure it's not about the fight from yesterday?"

"Uh..." McKenzie chuckled nervously "No..."

"Maybe it's because your boyfriend Peyton and his sister Anastasia left you?" Nigel said with a smirk

"Well you are righ..." McKenzie started off but then started to blush and looked up to her younger father "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AND PEYTON!"

"Well it's pretty obvious in the fight" Nigel said as he noticed McKenzie's head looking down "But I think since you are my future _*shudders*_... _*gulps*_...daughter? I guess I could tell the difference"

"Hmm" McKenzie said "I guess your right"

Nigel chuckled and left as McKenzie smiled at the boy's actions

"Peyton..." McKenzie cried "Anastasia..."

* * *

 _With Kelsey And The Gang:_

"Aw man!" Kelsey groaned "2003 don't even have Little Mix or Ariana Grande!"

"Great we have an Arianator over here!" Melanise said

"Shut it, Mixer!" Kelsey said

"LITTLE MIX IS WAY BETTER THAN ARIANA GRANDE!" Melanise growled angrily

"NO WAY ARIANA GRANDE IS WAY BETTER!" Kelsey argued

"That's like saying K.J Apa is better than Cole Sprouse" Melanise stated as she rolled her eyes

"Now I have to agree with you on that" Kelsey said "But K.J Apa isn't that bad"

"I know" Melanise said

"So is this argument over?" Jed asked the two girls

Kelsey and Melanise realized something and they started to argue about Little Mix and Ariana Grande again.

"JESY AND JADE ARE THE BEST SINGERS OF ALL TIME!" Melanise screamed from the background while they were walking around the neighborhood

"OH MY GOD! ARIANA GRANDE HAS MORE BETTER HITS THAN THOSE TWO!" Kelsey said "THEY NEED TO BE IN A BAND IN ORDER TO MAKE HITS! Ariana in this case only needs her, herself, and she!"

"Uh! Never talk about how bad Little Mix's friendship is!" Melanise said "Their friendship is iconic!"

"Ugh would those girls ever stop" Jed said as he rolled his eyes

"Nah bro!" Jax said "Let them talk about their Little Grande and Ariana Mix or whatever"

"EXCUSE ME?!" The two girls who was recently arguing put aside their petty differences and chased Jax

"Welp" Issac said "That was very-"

"-Idiotic, I know Issac" Alistair said as he walked towards the 'Sector V' treehouse "Huh?"

"What is it, Alistair?" Issac asked

"That looks so much like our current Sector V treehouse?" Alistair stated "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do see the resemblence" Issac said

"GUYS!" Alistair yelled

As Melanise and Kelsey paused there little beating and looked at Alistair and Jax looked beaten up while Jed was laughing

"What the heck is going on?" Alistair said towards his little brothers

"Nothing" Jax chuckled nervously

"Jax was making fun of Melanise and Kelsey and then they started to beat him up and his lost the fight!" Jed said cheerfully like a guy watching a football game

Alistair stared at both of his younger brothers and punched them hard on their small heads

"YOU IDIOTS!" Alistair said "MOM IS GOING TO KILL YOU TWO IF SHE HEARD ABOUT WHAT WAS GOING ON NOW!"

"Wow your mom sounds like a lunatic" A random but delicate voice said

Alistair and Jed as well as Jax looked at who was talking and it looked like...

"A younger version of our mother?" Jax whispered towards his brother's ear

"She does have to weird birthmark on her face" Jed stated

"And the green eyes" Alistair stated "Um excuse me?"

"What is it?" The delicate voice asked

"What is your name?" Alistair asked

"Oh I'm Eva Roberts!" Eva cheered ( **Eva is Numbuh 10** )

"She has our mother's name" Jed whispers to Alistair

"Don't you think I know that!" Alistair whispered scream

"Numbuh 10?" A rough voice asked

"What? Oh Numbuh 78" Eva said

Melanise looked at the girl and saw how much she looked like her mother

"Who are these guys?" Numbuh 78 asked

"Oh um who are you guys?" Eva asked

"I'm Alistair Mc-Um Donalds?" Alistair said nervously

"My name is Jed McDonalds" Jed said to add on

"My name is Jackson 'Jax' McDonalds" Jax said "And Jed is my twin"

"I could see that!" Eva said "Say you look like that McCormack boy?"

 _'McCormack!'_ Alistair thought

"Yeah he was Numbuh 74.239? Right?" Numbuh 78 said

"Yeah!" Eva blushed "He's the one always helping me with my homework!"

"Yeah!" Numbuh 78 said 'Ahem!'

The two girls looked at the one who coughed and it was Kelsey trying to get them back on schedule

"My name is Melanise Edwards!" Melanise said honestly ( **Guess who her father is?** )

"My name is Issac McKenzie"

"And I'm Kelsey Stork!"

"And what's yours?" Jed asked Numbuh 78

"I'm Angelie Pinnock" Angelie said "I'm the daughter of the marine Xayvion Adrien Pinnock and Nevaeh Jaina Pinnock ( _née_ _Andrews_ )"

"That is so my mom!" Melanise whispered to herself

"Huh?" Angelie asked

"Nothing" Melanise smiled

"Okay?" Angelie said "Well see ya around"

"See ya!" Eva said as she saluted the kids

"Wow..." Jed sighed

"McDonalds?" Kelsey said

"What?" Jax asked

"Really? Out of all the last names you had to go and pick McDonalds?" Melanise said

"It was first thought don't judge me!" Alistair said

"I am going to judge you!" Melanise preached

"Alistair?" A random voice said

Alistair turned and saw Penelope after a few good looks at each other than ran into each other's embrace and cherished the moment for a while

"Alistair! How did you get here?" Penelope asked worriedly

"I found a portal" Alistair stated

"Really!" Penelope said "I'm just so happy I get to see your nerdy face!"

Penelope went back in for a hug and they cherished that moment for a while again as they looked around nobody was there anymore and nobody could see them so Penelope and Alistair shared a small kiss and blushed and kissed again...

"Wow I had miss that!" Penelope smiled

"Well I have more of it when we get back home" Alistair said

"Good" Penelope said as she and Alistair shared an adorable eskimo kiss and closed their eyes to enjoy the unforgetable moment

They separated when they heard a voice but realized that the voice witness the whole kissing stuff

"Mom?" Penelope said as she blushed

"OMG!" Kuki cheered "My future daughter has a cute boyfriend!"

Alistair blushed at the comment and he stared at Kuki because she looks so much like Penelope right now

"Great" Phoebe said as she walked closer to Kuki and Penelope as well as Alistair "Mom I guess you have met Penelope's boyfriend?"

"HI!" Kuki said excitedly "What's your name?"

"Well Mrs. Beatles I'm Alistair McCormack" Alistair said as he rubbed his temples

"And who are the rest of your friends?" Kuki asked as she pointed towards the group of kid operatives who are bickering again

"That one over there are my younger brothers" Alistair said pointing at Jed and Jax "The one with the blue eye on the left and the green eye on the right is Jedidiah Gabriel McCormack but people prefer to call him 'Jed' because some can't pronounce his full name"

Kuki nodded as she stared at the boy with interests

"And the one with the green on the left and the blue on the right is Jackson Evan McCormack but he prefers to be called 'Jax'?" Alistair stated

'Why?" Kuki asked

"He likes the Mortal Kombat character Jackson 'Jax' Briggs so he likes being called Jax" Alistair stated

"Hm" Kuki said

"That's Jax's crush over their" Alistair pointed towards Kelsey "Her name is Kelsey Stork, she is Virginia and Bartie's daughter"

"She looks so much like Virginia!" Kuki cheered "She so adorable!"

"Jax thinks so as well" Alistair joked and Kuki laughed

"She has younger siblings such as Victor and Ashley" Alistair said "But they mostly look like their father"

"How about that girl over there" Kuki said pointing at Melanise who was blushing at Jed

"Her name is Melanise" Alistair said

"Melanise?" Kuki said "That's a rare name"

"Yeah and her sister's name is Leighton Anne" Alistair said "But her sister is a nerd like her father"

"I can't believe Virginia and Bartie had children!" Kuki blushed

"I know!" Kuki's daughter Penelope cheered

"Let's go back inside!" Kuki said "Something just happened!"

"What?" Alistair asked

"Peyton is missing!" Kuki said

* * *

 _Back Into The Treehouse:_

"So what are we going to do now?" Nigel asked

"Anastasia didn't want to come" Rachel said "We needed her most because this is her brother but she said she rather have him dead then anything else"

Patton and Fanny looked down to the ground

"But that's her brother?" Phoebe said "How could she say that about her brother? Wish him death, I mean he called her names but their bond can't be broken like that?"

"I understand but she doesn't care" Rachel said "We have no choice but to try to save him"

"Try!" McKenzie said "Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm sorry McKenzie" Rachel said "Now Father has a secret location for Peyton and he also have very advance weapons!"

"So we make more advance weapons!" McKenzie said

"But all of our 2x4 techs are busy trying to make a time machine so you guys could go back!" Patton said

"I know but could we learn how to make them?" McKenzie said "Without Anastasia talking to me or Peyton her hatred is going to grow more"

"Wait" Patton said as he signaled Fanny and Rachel so they could have a little huddle up

"What is it Patton?" Rachel asked

"Well I think some of us should protect Anastasia?" Patton said

"Why?" Fanny asked

"Because based on the description McKenzie gave us Father might probably kidnap Anastasia" Patton stated "Her hatred might help Father with destroying the kids next door"

"I think Patton got a point?" Rachel said as she left the huddle to talk to the rest "So solidier we might need some people to go up to the Moonbase to go and protect Anastasia"

Willis was about to vote himself for protect Anastasia but stopped himself for some reasons

"Why?" Abby asked

"Well because Anastasia may or may not betray the whole kids next door" Rachel said

"Let me go" McKenzie said "I want to show her how sorry I am"

Rachel smiled at her future daughter's compassion and nodded

"Who else?"

"I'll go with the kid" Abby said

"Me too!" Jeanette said as she smiled at Abby and Abby smiled back and tilted her red hat as a form of salute

"Okay!" Rachel said "While they are out let's come on and search for Peyton!"

"Yes sir!" The rest of the operative saluted as they ran after Rachel

"Let's go take the M.U.S.K.E.T!" Abby said as the other two younger female operatives ran after her to the transportation

* * *

 _At The Moonbase:_

Abby, Jeanette, and McKenzie searched for Anastasia as the ran almost everywhere around the whole Moonbase

"Hey Numbuh 91! Have you seen a girl with long black hair up to her butt and she has freckles with angry eyes like Numbuh 86?" Abby asked Numbuh 91 who is also known as Kelani Morgan

"Um no Abbs, I'm sorry" Kelani said as she rubbed her back part of the neck nervously

"Ugh!" McKenzie groaned "We have no chance!"

"Oh wait" Kelani said as she stopped the running girls "She is in room 860"

"Thanks!" Jeanette said

"Room 860, room 860, room 8-60!" Abby said as she found the room but opened it to see a note

 _Dear Stupid Kids,_ _I have this stupid Anastasia girl and her cruddy little brother! I hope you could find me in order to get them back you have 3 hours to find them OR ELSE!_

 _\- F_

Abby looked at the bottom of the piece of paper and it was burned off knowing Father kidnapped the twins

"Guys" Abby said

"What is it, sir?" McKenzie asked as she clenched her fist

"We need to find Father!" Abby said

"Why?" McKenzie asked

"Because he got both Anastasia and Peyton" Abby stated as she lend the two girls the piece of burnt paper

"What!" Jeanette said

"Come on!" McKenzie said "What are we waiting for!"

Jeanette and Abby looked at each other and smirked as they ran after the girl.

* * *

 _With Father:_

"So the stupid twins are hating each other?" Father said as he got closer to Anastasia and picked her up by the neck

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Anastasia said as she struggles to let out of his embrace

"No! No! NO!" Father yelled as Peyton looked at his sister and she ignored him "DON'T USE ADULT LANGUAGE!"

"I could use whatever the fuck I want!" Anastasia said as she gripped Father's forearm

Father groaned and threw Anastasia to the hard metal ground

"Camila?" Father called

 _'Camila? I know her?'_ Anastasia thought _'Why is she here?'_

Camila came in with a guilty vibe, She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck

"Oh? Your probably thinking _'Why is she here?'_ Aren't you?" Father said

"How did you know?" Anastasia grunted

"Because! If you didn't know she is my daughter!" Father said "My REAL daughter"

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane overheard everything, they thought Camila was some weirdo helping them but that's why Father was mistreating them! Because his daughter is here!

"Those stupid Delightful whatevers are useless! Now that I have my daughter Camila!" Father said as he brought her closer to him

"I'm sorry Anastasia" Camila said looking down but then her black hair turned into red and pink flames "But I can't dissappoint daddy"

"You are some weird people" Anastasia said as she grunts again because the guard hit her with a pole

"Ana" Camila smiled and got closer to Anastasia and touched her face "I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Don't call me Ana! Never call me Ana!" Anastasia said as she spitted in Camila's face and spread all over her glasses

"Dad!" Camila yelled "Start the machine!"

Father listened to his daughter's command and pulled the lever and everything changed...

"Bye Peyton" Camila smiled "And especially you Ana. Goodbye!"

"What!" The twins said in unison

* * *

 _Back To The Treehouse But With Willis:_

 _'Where is Anastasia!'_ Willis thought _'I hope she is okay!'_

Willis was pacing around as Wally walked in on the boy

"Oh sorry" Wally said as he was about to leave "I'll come back some other time"

"No!" Willis said as he stopped Wally from leaving "You could come in"

"Why were you pacing buddy?" Wally asked

"I was thinking about...someone" Willis said

"Is it a friend?" Wally asked

"Yeah" Willis said awkwardly

"I bet it's a girl...friend?" Wally said with a smirk towards his future son

"What!" Willis blushed "No way!"

"Are ya sure?" Wally said as his grin turned into a goading one

"N-nah!" Willis said with a hot red face

"I bet it's that Anastasia girl!" Wally teased

"No way!" Willis said "Should would kill me if I had a crush on her!"

"Are ya sure?" Wally asked

"No...I like her" Willis said "I like her a lot..."

Wally started to laugh at his future son like it was a huge joke!

"I'm sorry buddy" Wally said as he wiped his tears of laughter from his eyes "It's just that it reminded me of when Fanny had a crush on me and when Rachel had a crush on Patton!"

"Wait?" Willis said "Aunt Rachel had a crush on Uncle Patton?"

They both stared at each other and laughed so hard that the floor could be shaking from all their 'kneeslappers'

"So what is like your full name?" Wally asked trying to change the topic "Besides people calling you Willis or anything"

"Hm" Willis started off "Wilberforce"

"What the crud is a 'Wilberforce'?" Wally asked

"Well mom said you got drunk and my orginal name was suppose to be Sydney" Willis stated "But I'm Wilberforce "Willis" Hoagie Lou Beatles"

"What the crud! How about ya sisters?" Wally asked hoping he didn't do anything wrong with the two girls name

"Nah" Willis said "Penelope Mushi Beatles and Phoebe Abigail Beatles"

"How about the others?" Wally asked

"Well with George's family he is George Monty Uno like his father, McKenzie Louise Uno, and their younger brother Nicolas Rodney Uno" Willis said "With Jeanette's she is Jeanette Josephine Gilligan, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan, and Henry Thomas Gilligan"

"And?"

"Kelsey Rose Stork, Ashely Kendall Stork, Victor Vin Stork, Stephanie Luna Chamberlain, Selena Star Chamberlain, Leila Lucy Chamberlain ( **Lee's aunt from his father side who was named Lucille 'Lucy' died after she met him for the first time very so...** ), Samuel Sandy Sanban who is our cousin, Sydney Wallabee Beatles who is your nephew from Joey-"

"Joey got married!?" Wally exclaimed

"Yeah, to a fashion designer" Willis stated "Anyway, Connor Hoagie Gilligan, Timothy James Gilligan, Abel John Dickson, Abelina Maroon Dickson, Perrie Eden Fulbright, Iris Raven Fulbright, Daisy Duchess Fulbright, Velma Princess Daphne Fulbright, Alyza Mary Anne Romero, Abigail Henrietta Romero, Alex Ace Romero, Andee Anton Romero, Astro Hoagie Romero, Aoki Caramel Romero (Pun intended), Serenity Alyson Mahone, Sebastian Mahone, and Sawyer James Mahone Jr"

"Wow" Wally said "That's a lot of kids"

"I know right!" Willis said

"You forgot about Anastasia and her brother" Wally said

"Who's Anastasia?" Willis said confusingly

"Come on man" Wally chuckled "We were just talking about how much you like her"

"Really? Cause I never heard of a girl named Anastasia she must have been a girl I saw in class" Willis said with a small shrug

"Dude..." Wally said as he started looking around and chucled nervously as Kuki walked in and Wally grabbed her to the other room

"What is it!" Kuki said as she held her Rainbow Monkey closer to her chest

"Willis!" Wally said "He's acting weird!"

"Let me see!" Kuki said as she pushed Wally out of her way

"Willis-"

"Ask him about Anastasia and Peyton?" Wally said as he saw Kuki glared at him and he backed far away from her

"So um...how do you feel about Anastasia and Peyton being missing?" Kuki asked

"Who is Anastasia and who is this Peyton guy?" Willis "Did they get murdered and I'm being charged for it, Mom?"

"Okay..." Wally said strangely "I don't know what going on but this may also have an effect on Patton and Fanny as well?"

"Or!" Kuki interuppted "It may be a prank?"

"GUYS!" A scream from their Supreme Leader Rachel called them

"What is it, sir?" Wally said worriedly

"It's Patton and Fanny" Rachel said "They claim they don't know each other"

"Yeah same with Willis and Anastasia"

"That's weird" Nigel said "Cause McKenzie and I was talking and she claims that she don't know Peyton"

"Why were you two talking about Peyton?" Rachel asked Nigel

"Peyton and McKenzie are a thing now" Nigel whispers towards Rachel as she laughed and pushed him away and they both blushed and smirk

"So any of the operatives know who Anastasia and Peyton are?" Wally asked

"No" The future operatives and Fanny and Patton said while scratching their back part of the neck

"Great" Rachel groans "We need to find Father!"

"I know where they are at" Abby said "Their at the North Pole"

"Why the North Pole?" Rachel asked

"Because..." Abby said "Never mind Abby forgot"

"It's fine!" Rachel said "But we need to find them pronto!"

* * *

 _In 2026 But Different...:_

"Are we in the future?" Peyton asked Anastasia but she crossed her arms and pouted "Are you serious going to give ME the slient treatment!"

Anastasia just started to walk away from Peyton and walked to their home

"Huh?" Anastasia gasped

"What?" Peyton asked "What is it Anastasia?"

Anastasia mouth was wide opened as she kept on pointing to their mother or used-to-be mother...

"What the hell!" Peyton said "That's not our father!?"

Anastasia realized that they were in an alternative universe

"Well I guess no one can see us" Peyton said

"Why can't no one see us?" Anastasia asked her brother

"Well first of all..." Peyton started off as he lifted up arm and part of it was transparent "My arm is disappearing!"

"Dude!" Anastasia said as she looked at her arm as well "Mine's too!"

"Ana" Peyton said "I don't know what to do!"

"I know" A small petite girl said

"Who are you?" Anastasia asked the small girl

"I'm Adorabelle McGraw" The small girl said "I think this is an alternative world right?"

"Yeah, but why would you help us?" Anastasia asked

"Yeah our mom is like your mom?" Peyton said

"I know but she really isn't happy in the relationship" Adorabelle said "My father and brothers abuses me and her as well as my older sister"

"What the hell!" Anastasia shrieked

"Yeah! Your just a small kid!" Peyton said towards the light redheaded girl with turquiose eyes

"Yeah" Adorabelle said looking on the floor "My mom never wants to look at me because I look so much like that jerk! But she is always willing to protect me!"

"We are here for you, Adorabelle" Anastasia said as she hugged the small girl

"Yeah before we get vanished into the time and space we're here for ya" Peyton winked as he made sure both of the girls get the pun that was intended

"Oh sorry!" Adorabelle stated as she let go of Anastasia's embrace "I never got hugged in my life"

"Really?" Anastasia said

"Yup!" Adorabelle said as she nodded

"How did it feel?" Anastasia asked with a small smirk

"Like a million times of love!" Adorabelle stated as she hugged her dirty rags of clothes "Oh but ya might want to change"

"Why?" Peyton asked

"Because they might kill ya if you look different" Adorabelle stated

"Who are 'they' perhaps?" Anastasia asked

"Well I don't know who 'they' are but this world is corrupt" Adorabelle said "It drove my mother crazy!"

"How is the world corrupted, Adorabelle?" Peyton asked

"Well they do forced marriages here" Adorabelle said "When I'm 21 I'm supposed to marry a grandpa!"

"What that so sick!" Anastasia said as her face cringed

"Because my father thought that a rich man is a best man!" Adorabelle said "And the old man agreed to it!"

"Oh my god we need to end this universe now!" Peyton said

"True" Anastasia said

"Let me go get my sister!" Adorabelle said as she skipped with a limp apart from her sounds of wincing

"That man hurts her so badly" Peyton whispered towards Anastasia as Anastasia sighed to herself for compassion for the child

"Hello?" A tall girl with purple dyed hair and blue eyes said while scaring the twins

"Yes, Um..."

"You guys are from an alternative universe and everyone had forgotten you so now your stuck here and my baby sister offered help because she hates this world" The girl said "Am I right?"

"Yeah" Peyton said

"I'll help" The tall girl said "I'm done with men abusing me, my sister, and my mother. But otherwise my name is Adolpha"

Peyton and Anastasia shooked her hand

"My name is Anastasia and this is my twin brother Peyton" Anastasia introduced

"Nice to meet ya!" Adolpha said "So this means we are technically half-siblings?"

"I guess" Peyton said

"Well you currently have 12 half-siblings" Adolpha said with a blank expression

"TWELVE SIBLINGS WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK!" The twins said in unison

"Yeah, this is what happens when you have an abusive father and a defenseless mother" Adolpha stated "And males are allowed to kill their wife and daughters or any other women they see without getting arrested with life in prison or anytime in prison"

"What!" Anastasia screamed "We need to leave and protect you!"

"Why?" Adolpha asked

"Because you don't want to die, right?" Anastasia asked

"I don't care about life"

"Okay"

"GIRLS COME IN AND CLEAN ALL THE BOYS LAUNDRY!" Their father Rick McGraw yelled

"We would help just find a way for us to get out!" Adolpha said

"Okay!" Anastasia said as she clenched her fists together

"Let's go then!" Adora said as she limped while running towards the abandon house

"What the hell type of house is this?" Peyton asked

"It was Patton Drilovsky" Adolpha said

"What do you mean by 'It _was_ Patton Drilovsky', Adolpha?" Anastasia said angrily

"Well I'm sorry to say this but..." Adolpha said as she looked at her younger sister

"But he died..." Adorabelle said as she looked at the ground "He was a great father figure"

"He has kids?" Anastasia said in a jealouse tone type way

"Yeah?" Adolpha said

"Two sons" Adorabelle stated "Patton Jr and Francisco"

"Francisco?" Anastasia questioned

"Well he had a crush on our mother and she liked him back too but..."

"...Our stupid abusive father became president and made this into a terrible dystopia!" Adorabelle said as she grunted in a adorable way

"Wow..." Anastasia said "Our parents could have still had a chance with each other...Uh...no offense?"

"None taken my friend" Adolpha said

"You mean sister!" Adorabelle cheered as she hugged Anastasia

"Whatever" Adolpha said with a small smirk

"Hey!" A random male voice said

"Huh!" Anastasia gasped as the other two girls gasped as well

"No no!" The boy said "I'm here to help you!"

"What?!" Adolpha said "I don't believe i-"

"Dolphin!" Adorabelle said as her sister blushed at the nickname "We could trust him!"

"Why!" Adolpha asked

"Because he is the nice boy from the store!" Adorabelle stated "He stopped daddy from hitting me and gave me free candy"

"What is your name!" Anastasia asked as she gotte closer to the boy

The boy stepped out of the shadows and Anastasia blushed so hard and fell

"Anastasia!?" Peyton said as he ran next to his sister and picked her up as well as the handsome boy

"Hey your pr-pre-prepre-pretta, pretty!" Anastasia said drunkly

"Me?" The two boys asked

"Not you Peyton!" Anastasia said "The boy next to you! The handsome one!"

"Well thanks for the compliment" The boy with the blonde hair and mole under his eyes said as he smiled and blushed

"No problem" Anastasia said as she blushed

"I'm Heston James Colton" Heston smiled as his dimples showed

"I'm Anastasia" Anastasia said as she blushed and smiled

Heston grabbed one of her hands and did a little peck on her skin

"Oh my goodness!" Anastasia blushed "I wish the boys in my world could be this nice to me!"

Anastasia glared at her brother and he rolled his eyes as his reaction

"Well all the other boys aren't as gentlemen like as me" Heston bragged and Peyton rolled his eyes

"Adolpha!" Adorabelle said "I think that our sister Anastasia has a crush on that Heston boy?"

"You think?" Adolpha said sarcastically

"Well I hope we could...uh...g-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Rick said to his two daughters "Come inside and help mummy with the laundry! Your ten brothers won't like this...?"

"Why the hell you need these two!" Anastasia said "Your just hurting them! They are innocent beings!"

"Why do I need to pay mind to you GIRL!" Rick said angrily "You are a useless person! Stop squabbling and marry one of my sons!"

"Not a chance masculine brains!" Adorabelle said as she kicks her father in his junk

"YEOW!" Rick screamed as he clutched his junk "That hurts! I would ground you if I have to!"

"Then try it old man!" Adorabelle teased "I like to see you try! I'm a girl and limping! I can practically do anything!"

"Adorabelle Celeste McGraw! What the crud are ya doing?" Adolpha asked with a cheerful smirk

"Well Adolphina Nikki McGraw, I'm being proud of my gender!" Adorabelle said as she cheerfully runs away from her father

"Get back here you regrets!" Rick said to his daughters "And who is that filthy black haired weirdo!"

"I'm Anastasia! DRILOVSKY!" Anastasia cheered as she ran after Adorabelle and her sister Adolpha as well as Peyton and Heston

"Anastasia Drilovsky?" Rick growled "Fanny! This better not be a trick to me again!"

"No...it's not..." Fanny mumbled as she cried a little about the thought of Patton

"Mum!" One of Rick's sons said "Pick up the dog leftovers!"

Dystopian Fanny sighed at her son's comment and cried

 _A Few Minutes Later..._

"Could I tell them what happened to their father?" Adorabelle said

"Adora? How could you possibly know about their father's death?" Adolpha asked

"I know they are going to hate me for this..." Adorabelle stated as Anastasia and Peyton looked at each other in a confused way

"Well what is it...?" Peyton asked in a scared tone

"Well when I was walking around I heard my father and your father arguing about women's rights and then I peaked in some more and my father grabbed me and asked me to kill him..." Adorabelle said

Anastasia and Peyton gasped at the little girl's comment and looked down

"Your father was a loyal man and didn't deserve to die..." Adorabelle said "But I told my father that I wouldn't kill him with the needle! So then my father killed your dad in a painful way! But your father didn't get justice for his death and Patton Jr killed himself as well as his brother Francisco ended his life! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"It's okay" Anastasia said as she held Adorabelle close to her "It was your stupid father's fault!"

Adorabelle smiled and Adolpha was confused at the concept as well as Heston but he minded the problem

"Who are your parents?" Anastasia asked "Heston?"

Heston ran out of his thoughts and looked at Anastasia and blushed a little

"Well, My mother is Jesminda Grande and my father is Harrison James Colton" Heston said "My parents died because of the new law"

"And what's the new law?" Anastasia asked

"Males are not suppose to respect woman" Heston said "That's why your father died"

"I'm sorry for your loss" Anastasia said as she hugged Heston

"I'm sorry for your loss as well" Heston said as he hugged Anastasia back

"Ew" Peyton said as he faked a gag

"I know right!" Adolpha said as she laughed at Peyton's reaction

"So I have a question" Peyton said

"What is it?" Adolpha said

"What was Patton's wife name?" Peyton asked

"Well his wife was named Jade Sprouse Granger" Adolpha said "They acted more as friends then lovers they had feelings for other people"

"Like who?" Peyton asked

"Well Jade liked my father and he liked her back but he 'loved' my mother and my mother (Fanny) loved Patton and he loved her back he was too late to even talk to her" Adolpha said "So my father forced them into marriage"

"So they made babies?" Peyton asked

"No" Adolpha said "That was another reason that my father didn't marry Jade, cause she wasn't able to give birth so they adopted two sons so they can keep the Drilovsky legacy up"

"Hm" Peyton said as he stares at his sister

"Aw! You guys are cute!" A girl with white higlights and blonde hair commented

"WHAT?!" They both said blushing

"No way!" Adolpha said

"I have a girlfriend!" Peyton said

"Wait what?" Anastasia said as she looked back at Peyton

"Um...what?" Peyton said as he tried to cover up his tracks

"You little br-"

"Guys!" The girl with the white and pink hair said "Here comes the crazy masculine freaks!"

"Let's go! go! go!" Anastasia said as she went behind all the kids that went into the van

"Come back here! You insults!" Rick said as the police has gotten closer to the van

"Ah!" The girl with pink and white haired cried for help

The other girl with white and blonde hair tries to help her but couldn't

"WITTY!" The girl with the white and blonde hair cried as she let go of her friend

"CELESTIA!" Witty cried as she crawled into a baby craddled form before she dies from smashing into bits

"Whitney..." Celsetia cries as she craddles herself

"So she was your friend huh?" Heston asked

"No...my sister" Celestia stated "My younger sister..."

"I'm sorry Cele-AH!"

"Come here!" A officer said as he grabs onto Anastasia's legs

"No!" Heston said as he pulls for Anastasia'a hand

"Ana!" Peyton cried as he was about to see his sister killed "Moja siostra nie puszczaj! ( ** _My sister don't let go!_** )"

"Czy nie sądzisz, że to wiem? Ty wielki głupi idioto! ( ** _Don't you think I know that? You big dumb idiot!_** )" Anastasia said as she held onto the van's bottom piece

"Geez, przepraszam, Ana, próbuję ci pomóc, diabelska kaca! ( ** _Geez, I'm sorry Ana, I'm just trying to help you devilish goofball!_** )" Peyton said as he kept on trying to drive faster

"Nie jestem pieprzonym głupkiem, ty suk-!. ( ** _I'm not a big goofbal you bitc-!_** )"

"COULD YOU TWO STOP SPEAKING IN POLISH LANGUAGE!" Adolpha screamed

"Nie" The twins both said in unison

"Ugh!" Adolpha groaned as Celestia and Adorabelle laughed at them

"Um hey!" Anastasia screamed "I'm almost close to dying here?!"

"Oh sorry!" Adolpha said as she pushed Peyton aside as she controlled the wheel and apparently the van started to float and the officer lost his balance

"I GET YOU'LL BACK YOU DUMB GIRLS!" The officer screamed

"We survived!" Heston cheered as his blue eyes sparkled and hugs Anastasia

"I know! We made it!" Anastasia said as she tries to ignore her blushing "We are going to get out of this hellhouse!"

Everyone starts to cheer and got close to the two drivers who saved them all as Anastasia and Heston got closer to each other

They kept on hugging and they looked at each other's faces and blushed, Until Heston grabbed her face and kissed her passionately but then broke apart for breaths

Anastasia blushed as she looked at the back of her was the group of kids cheering for each other and then she kissed him again and they kept on kissing for a while as long as the kids in the background kept on cheering and blushing for their survival attempt...

* * *

 **HAVE ANYONE HEARD OF ARIANA'S NEW SONG! I LIVE FOR IT! Also I combined some recognizable names just if you could see them ;)**

 **Author's Note:** **Okay! So this was inspired by the book 'Witches and Wizards'! By James Patterson! Like Anastasia and Heston kissing each other when they had first met! Sorry Willis and Anastasia shippers :( some other time! And I think this is one of my longest chapters ever!**

 **Bye guys! Please review!**

 **Greydale :)**


	10. Viva La Vida: Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: I have decided that this is officially the last chapter (Besides the family trees and epilogue) for the story! I felt like this story is running low so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

"Heston...?" Anastasia said after they broke their kiss

"What is it beautiful?" Heston said as Anastasia laid on his shoulders

"Nothing..." Anastasia said as she closed her eyes and remembered her first ever kiss with a handsome boy (don't ask)

"Okay" Heston said as he grabbed her hand and held it closed

"Guys-Uh...?" Adolpha said as she looked at the two people who are now blushing "So someone's been all lovey dovey here!"

"Shut up!" Anastasia said

"We're here" Peyton said as he stopped the van and left

"Whoa!" Adorabelle said as she saw some other girls and waved as they waved back

"Hey!" A girl said with an australian accent "I'm Kimi Beatles!"

"I'm Sophie Beatles!" Another girl said with an accent

"Are you Kuki's and Wally's daughters" Peyton asked

"Yeah" Kimi said "How did you know?"

"I know my stuff" Peyton smirked as Anastasia grunted and rolled her eyes

"So what are you doing here?" Kimi asked "I bet your from the other dimension"

"How could you possibly know that?" Peyton said as he raises his eyebrows

"Because I'm from another dimension!" Kimi stated "Me and my sister as well as our friends got stuck here!"

"Why?" Anastasia asked

"Well Angela kept on flirting with her boyfriend David and then she pressed a button and then zapped us to a new dimension!" Sophie stated as she got angry at the thought of her best friend

"What?" Anastasia said "Who the crud is Angela?"

"She is Abby and Hoagie's daughter in the future" Kimi stated "And David is Ai and Jason's son"

"There is an Ai?" Anastasia asked

"Yes" Kimi said "She is my mother's cousin"

"Oh" Peyton said

"But is there a and Angela in your dimension?" Kimi asked

"Nope but there is a Jeanette in ours" Anastasia smiled

"Who does she like if there isn't a Ai in your dimension?" Kimi asked

 _Oh boy..._ "Nigel and Rachel's son, George" Anastasia smirked at Kimi's angry expression

"WHAT!" Kimi said "That Uno jerk!"

"Oh brother" Sophie said

"What is it?" Peyton asked

"Her boyfriend is Nigel and Rachel's son" Sophie said "But she is to dumb enough to realize that your Rachel and Nigel's son is different and from a different dimension from our Nigel and Rachel's son"

"OH!" Kimi said "That Jeanette/Angela girl is so gonna get it!"

"You not hurting my best friend!" Sophie said as she followed her sister

"Well they were weird" Peyton said

"Yeah, I hope I never see them ever again" Anastasia stated

"Yeah let's find Adorabelle and the rest after this traumatic even I need a break" Peyton said as they started to run away from the two sisters

"Hey guys!" Adolpha yelled

"What is it?" Anastasia asked

"Well I found out Father-"

"Father is still alive in this dimension!?" Anastasia shrieked

"Why ask?" Adolpha asked

"He was the one that put us here!" Anastasia stated

"Oh" Adolpha said

"Well what about Father!" Adorabelle asked

"He is in the top floor of that building and talking to dad!" Adolpha said

"Seriously?" Anastasia asked

"Yes" Adolpha said as she looked around and saw some people sleeping "I think we should go to sleep"

"Yeah" Adorabelle said as she rubbed her eyes

"Okay" Anastasia said "I'll check up with you guys later"

"Okay your call" Adolpha said as she took Adorabelle's hand and left

Anastasia and Peyton started to walk as Anastasia's phone started to vibrate

 _'Unknown number'_

 **Anastasia:**

 _Who are you?_

 **Unknown Number:**

 _It's me! Heston!_

Anastasia looked up from her phone and sighed out of relief and smiled with a small blush

 **Anastasia:**

 _What do you want?_

 **Unknown Number:**

 _I need you to meet me at the diner down Seth street, I wanna see you_

 **Anastasia:**

 _Why now? I'm so close to going home?_

 **Unknown Number:**

 _Well I wanna see your beautiful face before you leave Anastasia_

 **Anastasia:**

 _What the hell! I hate you! But I would meet you..._

 **Unknown Number:**

 _Thanks your the best! I luv u :)_

Anastasia blushed at the last message, no one had ever told her I love you besides her mother, her father, and her friends as a joking way

"So Peyton" Anastasia said "I'm going to head out"

"Okay see ya" Peyton said

Anastasia left to go to the diner and she saw Heston sitting and blushing and she blushes as well

"Hey" Heston said as he waved at Anastasia

"Hey" Anastasia said as she waved back at Heston

"Sit down" Heston said as his hand guided her way to the booth

"Okay" Anastasia said as they started to order food

Once they finally got their food they started to eat and drink

"Did you miss me...?" Anastasia asked

"Yes" Heston said as she blushed "I missed your pretty face"

Anastasia blushed as she spit out her soda from her mouth

"Hehe" Heston laughed "I love your outburst whenever I compliment you"

"Well you are a little flirt after all" Anastasia smiled

"Yeah" Heston said looking away "I'm sorry..."

"For wh-"

"ANA!" Her brother Peyton screamed from the window "HESTON WAS LYING TO YOU! IT'S A TRAP!"

Anastasia looked at Heston and he was crying and then Camila came next to Heston

"Have you met my brother?" Camila said "Carmichael"

"I love you" Carmichael/Heston said as he started to glitch

"No!" Anastasia said "You never did!"

"I really did..." Carmichael/Heston said

"It was all a lie!" Anastasia said as she started to cry "I loved you! Even though I just met you!"

"But...but...I had to do it...or else...my father...kills...me" Carmichael said after his 'Heston' form finished glitching out of formation

"He should have!" Anastasia said "I would have killed you!"

"But..." Carmichael "You...don't...have...remorse for me? I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

"No! I don't." Anastasia stated "I HATE YOU!"

Peyton broke free from the guards and he grabbed Anastasia away from Carmichael and Camila

"Get! Them?" Camila said in a confusing tone as she started to notice the background glitching

"What the heck is happening?" Carmichael asked

"Huh?" The Drilovsky twins asked in confusion

"Someone is trying to pull their headbands!" Camila said "It's black!"

"Are we going back to reality?" Carmichael asked

"Yes! You idiot!" Camila said

* * *

 _Back To Reality:_

"Ugh" Peyton groaned as McKenzie rushed to him and hugged him so tight he couldn't breath "Hey McKen-"

"Shut up and rest I missed you so much!" McKenzie said as she blushed and held him tighter

"Who are you?" Willis asked Anastasia

 _'How could he forget me!? I thought he would be the one to remember me?'_ Anastasia thought"How come Willis hadn't remembered Ana yet?" Fanny asked Patton "Ah thought Willis had a crush on her?"

"I don't know" Patton said as he grabbed Fanny's hand and held it tight

Fanny blushed at Patton's actions and felt a lot flustered

"Ya stoopid boy!" Fanny yelled "Ya always know how ta make a girl all blushy and flustery!"

Patton laughed a little and just smiled at Fanny which made her blush even more

"Would ya stop it!" Fanny said with her red face turning away from Patton's face

"Never" Patton said as he eskimo kissed her cheek

"Ugh..." Fanny groaned in satisfaction

Peyton and McKenzie looked at their parents who were apparently talking or blushing at each other or just doing both...

"It looks like our parents would go out after all" McKenzie smiled as she clenched Peyton's hand in a romantic way

"Sure does" Peyton said as he smiled at McKenzie's brown eyes

"Hehe!" McKenzie laughed

"So George?" Jeanette asked "Are you staying in Sector V?"

"I don't know?" George said tapping his chin "I may need a payment"

"What!" Jeanette said "Well I guess I think I have a few choco monkeys and som-"

"I'm talking about a date, Jeanette." George said with a smirk and a smile

"A date...?" Jeanette said with a long blush

"My treat" George said with a smile and held her hand "Anywhere you want and I would take you!"

"Okay!" Jeanette said with a sheepishly giggle and a cute blush as well

George smiled and held her hand

"Junior?" Stephanie said

"What is it? Steph?" Junior asked

"Could I take you out on a date?" Stephanie asked while playing with her blonde highlights and blushed

"I thought I had to be the one asking you that!" Junior said as he held Stephanie's hand

"Well I wanted to be out on a date very quickly" Stephanie said as she held Junior's hand back

"Okay" Junior said "I'll be paying!"

"And I'll be looking as pretty as possible!" Stephanie said "What is your favorite color? So we can where it on our first date?"

"I like pink" Junior said with a smile

"I know you! You don't like pink!" Stephanie said "Oh!"

"I knew my girl would get it." Junior said as he kiss the top of her head and blushed

"Anastasia!" Penelope cried as she hugged her as well as Phoebe

"Hey are you okay?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah" Anastasia said as she rubbed her head as the petite girl known as Penelope was kissing her cheek

"Good!" Phoebe said "Because Hoagie built the machine for us to go back home!"

"Really!?" Anastasia asked happily

"Yep!" Hoagie said "You guys are go to go!"

"Wait could we do one last thing before we leave?" Abby said as everyone looked at her "We haven't got a break in a while so I think we should go to the carnival?"

"Yeah sure!" Jeanette cheered "I love to hang out with the fam!"

"Me too!" George said as Jeanette squealed next to him

"Yeah let's do it!" McKenzie cheered

"Hey Anastasia" Willis said in a questionable way "ANASTASIA!"

Willis ran to her and gave her a big tight hug as Anastasia thought _'Finally'_ in her head.

"I missed you where were you!" Willis said in a panic tone

"I was sort of kidnap or something like that" Anastasia said as she rubbed the back of her neck

"Well I'm glad your okay!" Willis said in a cheerful voice but still scared

"Thanks Will-"

Anastasia's sentence was cut off by Willis lips, he passionately kissed her as she was still confused at the thought of Willis kissing her but she finally admit back but Willis broked the kiss and she was left boiling hot red (not angry though!) mixed in with her wild blushes leaving her completely speechless.

"Anastasia?" Willis said "What are you just sitting there for?"

"O-okay" Anastasia said as she was still part speechless from Willis kissing her following the blonde haired boy to the KND vehicle

They were the first ones to enter the van and smiled

"Hey Alistair?" Penelope said

"What is it?" Alistair asked as he stared at Penelope

"I had never got the chance to say I love you..." Penelope said as she looked down sadly

"Huh?" Alistair gasped as Penelope blushed a little

"Yeah" Penelope said "I actually really like you! I'm so happy we got to spend time together!"

Penelope smiled and kissed Alistair on the cheek

"I love you too, Penelope" Alistair said as Penelope giggled

"Ew!" Phoebe said as she saw the two flirting with each other "Oh-I'm so sorry, Abel! I just saw my sister and Alistair flirt!"

"Yeah ew me? Huh Pheebs?" Penelope said as Phoebe just started to giggle

"Shut up and go hang out with Alistair" Phoebe said as she smiled at Alistair and Penelope

"Okay!" Penelope smiled "And say hi to Abel for me!"

"Okay" Phoebe said

"Rachel?" Nigel said

"Yeah" Rachel replied

"You think McKenzie and Peyton are dating?" Nigel asked with a smirk

"I don't think so..." Rachel said as she turned to Nigel's eyes direction and saw McKenzie and Peyton sleeping close to each other "For a matter of fact I think they are dating"

"I know" Nigel smiled

"Maybe we could go out for a date?" Rachel asked

"Sure" Nigel said as Rachel and him held hands

"Sure" Rachel smiled as she laid on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head, Rachel blushed at the moment

Fanny and Abby whistled at the couple as Harvey growled (oh he was there the whole time!)

"Melanise?" Jed said

"What do you want ne-"

"That" Jed said as he left Melanise completely speechless

"What was that?" Kelsey asked

"I think Jed just kissed me in the lips" Melanise said in total utter shock until she started to lazily blush

"Haha!" Kelsey laughed at her friend

"Is everyone ready?" Hoagie asked

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison as Hoagie and Abby stared at each other for a few seconds and-

"Are you guys going to kiss or not?" Wally said

"How about Abby punches you or not?" Abby said as she clenched her fist

"Okay! Sorry, geez!" Wally said in defense

Hoagie just laughed and Abby just smiled at Hoagie's reaction and she tugged her passenger seat's belt

"Let's go!" Jeanette cheered

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I changed my mind! I'm mostly def going to add more chapters but not as much! Yes everyone got together! Yip-yip hurray! Also if anyone wants to use my next generation characters they could! I would be very happy if they would! Also review your favorite ships? Pls!**

 **Greydale :)**


	11. Viva La Vida: Chapter Nine

"Hey" Jax said to Kelsey

"What is it?" Kelsey asked as she blushed a little

"Um I wanted to ask you something?" Jax said

"What is it?" Kelsey asked again

"Could you give me a quarter for change?" Jax asked

"Jerk!" Kelsey said as she pushes Jax away from her

"What?" Jax asked "What did I say?"

Kelsey turned away blushing and angry

"Wow someone can't catch a hint?" George said as he held Jeanette's hand tight

"Well I sure don't know but I think they need a room" Anastasia stated as she and Willis snuggled

"Would you guys stop flirting!" Phoebe said "It's sickening!"

"Sorry!" Penelope said as she pulled away from Alistair

"Hoagie" Abby said "I think it's over there...?"

"Oh yeah!" Hoagie said "Thanks Abbs!"

"No problem" Abby said with a smile as Hoagie blushed at her comment

"Y-yeah!" Hoagie said as he stutters

"We're here!" Abby yelled

"Yay!" Everyone cheered

"Could we go on the scary house?" Anastasia asked as Penelope shivered and Phobe cheered

"Could we go on the Rainbow Monkey ride?" Penelope asked

"How about the tallest rollercoaster!" Willis cheered

"How are we going to sort this out?" Jeanette asked her mama

"Abby has an idea" Abby said in her third person

"What is it?" Rachel asked

"Invite Bartie, Virginia, Harvey, Ivelisse (my oc you guys could use her!), Clementine (my other oc), Tommy, Ace, Henrietta, and the others!" Abby said

"Okay" Rachel said as she contacted all of them

 **A few minutes later:**

"A carnival!" Virginia said excitedly

"Yeah?" Bartie said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Guys" Rachel said "Their is some people I would like you to meet"

"Oh no!" Harvey said as he went behind Ivelisse

"What is it, you weirdo?" Ivelisse asked

"Not them again!" Harvey said as he pointed at the future children

"You know them?" Clementine asked in her british accent

"Yes!" Harvey said in a freakish voice "They are the future kids or something like that!"

"Who are you?" Ivelisse asked the light brown haired boy with blue eyes

"I'm Issac Tedwick McKenzie" Issac said "I'm you and Harvey's son"

Ivelisse and Harvey fainted at the same time as Rachel started to laugh at them

"I'm Kelsey Rose Stork!" Kelsey said as she hugged Virginia and Bartie

"What is going on?" Virginia asked

"I'm your future daughter!" Kelsey cheered

"O-oh?" Bartie gulped as he started to blush at the thought of marrying Virginia

"I'm Velma"

"And I'm Daisy!"

"Who are your parents?" Shaunie asked as Velma rolled her eyes

"Hi dad!" Daisy waved at Shaunie and then ran in front of Zelda "Hi mommy!"

"Um...?" Zelda said in her Ukrainian/English accent "I marry...uh...Shaunie?"

"Yep!" Velma nodded (now I know where she gets her attitude)

Shaunie looked like he was panicking but actually he thought _'Yes! I married Zelda!'_ in his head as he blushes a little

"I'm Perrie Eden Fulbright!" The brown haired girl stated as she held her sister closer to her

"I'm uh...Iris Raven Fulbright or whatever" The older girl who was texting said

"Um when did she get here?" Willis asked

"Perrie was an idiot and opened a portal to bring her here" Velma said

"Hey!" Perrie said "I'm not an idiot!"

"Sure" Velma said in a sarcastic tone

"Okay! Let's get back to work! Abby ain't got time for all this arguing" Abby said "Everyone pair up with your future kids!"

Everyone did as they were told and Abby sighed in relief and went to her family and they went their seperate ways

 _ **The Storks (Plus Virginia):**_

"So I have two daughters?" Bartie asked

"You have a son as well" Kelsey stated

"Really?" Bartie asked

"Yeah" Kelsey stated "But he's a baby"

"Okay" Virginia said

"So when are you and daddy going to get together?" Kelsey asked

Virginia spit out her drink and blushed

"I don't know yet" Virginia said

"Sure!" Kelsey said with a teasing voice

"How about you and that Jax boy?" Bartie asked as he smirked and raised one of his eyebrows

Kelsey started to blush and ran to the most highest ride in the amusement park.

 _ **The Fulbrights (Including Zelda and Idina):**_

Idina and Paddy snuggled up very close as Shaunie and Zelda was like five feet apart rubbing the back of their necks

"Looks like younger mom and dad are all comfy with each other?" Iris said as Perrie smirked

"Well mom? Dad?" Velma said "Why aren't you getting all snuggly or something like that?"

"What!" Zelda said "I don't think Shaunie likes me!"

"What!" Daisy said "He so tots like you!"

"Really?" Zelda said as she played with her curly hair

"Yep!" Daisy said "I know love when I see it!"

"Okay..." Zelda said "What ever you say"

Daisy and Velma winked at each other as Perrie and Iris laughed at how romantic their parents are

 _ **The McKenzies (Including Ivelisse):**_

"Ew!" Harvey said

"What is it, Dad?" Issac said as he saw Harvey glared at him "Oh I mean uh...Harvey?"

"Ew could you weirdos come on!" Ivelisse said "I want some tacos"

"Ew tac-"

"Harvey! Te juro por Dios que si llamas a los tacos repugnantes una vez más, te abofetearía hasta la corteza terrestre y me aseguraré de que te quemes." Ivelisse said angrily

"What did she say?" Harvey asked

"It's best if you didn't know" Issac said as he sweated a little

 _ **The Gilligans (Including Abby):**_

"So mom?" Jeanette said "Are you ready!"

"For what?" Abby asked

"A lifetime of failure!" Jeanette teased Abby as she threw the ball at all the three bottles

"AW! GIRL!" Abby said "You know Abby can't see that far"

"I know" Jeanette shrugged "That's why we take advantage of it"

"Oooh!" Abby said "I hope my older self beats you"

"She does" Jeanette said as she closes her eyes and shivers

"Dad?" Junior said

"What is it?" Hoagie asked

"You should win mommy that bear" Junior said

"Why?" Hoagie questions his son

"Because she would love you more" Junior said with a smirk

"What!" Hoagie said "You know what you got a point kid let's go"

"Okay!" Junior smiled as he followed his father

 _ **The Beatles (Including Kuki):**_

"Okay dad!" Willis said "You could do this!"

"I know I could squirt" Wally said

"Wally~!" Kuki said "Goodluck!"

Wally smirked as he focused on the game

"Yeah!" Wally cheered "I won!"

The man groaned and gave Wally the teddy bear than gave it to Kuki then she smiled and blush and gave it to Willis

"Thanks dad!" Willis said "I lov-I mean Anastasia would love this"

"Okay weirdo" Phoebe said

 _ **The Unos (Including Rachel):**_

"Mom and Dad, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The two Uno children teased

"Would you guys shut up!" Rachel said "We are in a haunted house and your the only thing scary here!"

"Aw come on mom" McKenzie said "At least older you would tell us to clean the dishes if we teased you and dad"

"Well I'm not older yet" Rachel said "If you be quiet I would buy you guys candy"

"Deal!" The Uno children said in unison

 _ **The Drilovskys (Including Fanny)**_

Patton and Fanny were currently kissing right now and their children are in utter confusion

"Wow mom really loves kisses?" Peyton said

"I know right!" Anastasia said

"But at least this a not as bad as home" Peyton stated

"Yeah!" Anastasia said "The are technically eating each other's face!"

The twins laugh as their younger parents blushes

"Um..." Fanny said

"Uh..." Patton said "Let's go inside the haunted house!"

 _ **Everyone back together:**_

"Hey mom!" Junior said as Hoagie followed him with a huge bear behind his back

"Hoagie? What is that?" Abby asked

"It's a bear" Hoagie said "For you!"

Hoagie gave Abby the bear, she blushed at first then pecked Hoagie on the cheek

"Whoa" Hoagie said as he held one of his cheeks "I'm never cleaning this cheek every again"

"Ew!" Jeanette said

"Mom" George said "I'm really going to miss you!"

All the sons started to hug their younger mothers and all of the daughters hugged their younger father then they switched

"Mom! You way cooler than your older self!" McKenzie said as she clenched her mom's waist with her forearms

"Am I really that bad?" Rachel asked as she shed a tear

"Yes!" McKenzie sniffled "Yes you really are that bad!"

"Well, Peyton" Fanny said as she sniffled a little

"Mom?" Peyton asked "Are you crying?"

"No!" Fanny said "Now! Go! Go! Before my future self kids your butt!"

"Don't worry" Peyton said "She does everyday!"

Fanny and Peyton laughed as Anastasia and Patton kept on hugging tightly

"I wish I didn't have to leave!" Anastasia said as she cried a little

"I know" Patton said as he shed a tear like Rachel

They finally broke their hug apart and Anastasia kissed her younger mother's head and hugged her

"I'mma miss ya! Ana!" Fanny said as she started to cry

"Me too!" Anastasia whined

"Bye son" Patton said as he looked away from the two crying females

"Bye" Peyton said as he was about to give Patton a handshake but Patton ran in for a hug

"Well" Jeanette said "We'll at least see you again"

"In the future!" Penelope whined as Phoebe blew her nose

"Where all of you are mean! And evil!" Phoebe said

"And sataniac!" Willis said

"Yeah!' Penelope and Phoebe whined in unison

"I'm going to miss you all!" McKenzie said as she cried "Because you made sure you gave us the best time ever before we left!"

Stephanie and Junior held hand as Lee and Sonya smirked at each other

"Aw!" Sonya said as she saw her daughter crying and she opened up her arms because her daughter ran to her

"I'm going to miss you guys!" Stephanie cried as Selena ran to her father

"We're going to miss you too!" The youngest couple cried

"Well could we at least drive you to the time machine before you leave?" Hoagie asked as he wiped away his tears

"Of course" McKenzie said as she continued to hold her mother and cry

They finally reached the time machine and they all went inside and McKenzie waved at her mother still having tears

"Bye" Rachel mouthed at McKenzie

McKenzie laughed and smiled as she left her younger parents at the treehouse

* * *

 **Author's Note: There are still four more chapters left! I'm sad that this series is ending! Stephanie is adorable! I would die if something ever happened to her! She so sweet and shy and careful! Please review! Also comment your favorite next gen character!**

 **Greydale :)**


	12. Viva La Vida: Chapter Ten

**I'm going to try to update two chapters today! So then tomorrow or if I can't on Monday because why not? And should I open an art account?**

The kids fell hard onto the ground as they all whined and looked up to see that the are in front of the Beatle's household

Penelope smelled her mother's famous fluffy japanese pancakes and she ran to her house immediately

"Penelope!" Kuki whined as she held her daughter close to her

"Mommy!" Penelope said as she hugged her mother as they both started to cry (well mostly Kuki)

But Wally ran in and grabbed Phoebe and Willis into a bone crushing hug and the two out of three of the triplets hugged him back

"Where were you guys?" Kuki cried as she pulled Penelope's strand of hair behind her ear

"We got lost sorry" Phoebe said

"We've been worried so much for you!" Wally said to his children

"Well we're sorry" Willis said looking down to the ground

"You know what" Wally said "Let's have some of your mum famous delicious pancakes!"

"Okay!" The triplets said as they ran to the dining room to get some pancakes and berries

 _In the McKenzies Home:_

"HARVARD JAMES MCKENZIE!" Ivelisse McKenzie yelled

"What is it, Ivy?" Harvey said calmly

"No me digas, Ivy! Niño" Ivelisse said "Limpia tu ropa del baño! chicito"

"Que?" Harvey jokes as Ivelisse slaps him in the back of the head

"Mama!" Issac said as he enters the house "Por favor?"

"Stop acting like you know spanish, niñito" Ivelisse said as she grabbed her son by the arms

"Ow" Issac said rubbing his sore arms "What was that for?"

"Where the heck were you!?" Ivelisse said "You've been gone for like two days! Issac!"

"Sorry!" Issac said as he almost ran up to his room but was stopped by his angry mother

Harvard!" Ivelisse yelled "Do something! Bebé!"

"Oh what?" Harvey asked "What do you need now, Ivy"

"Disipline your son, culo estúpido!" Ivelisse said as she whacked her husband in the head

"Okay" Harvey said "Where were you!"

Ivelisse slapped her head and sighed angrily

"Dad, I was lost" Issac said "I'm sorry"

"Do you think we would believe that, Teddy?" Ivelisse said as she started to tap her Chanel shoes on the floor hardly

"Si, mama?" Issac said with a nervous chuckle

"Well your wrong!" Ivelisse stated as she grabbed her sons arm and her husbands ear

"What did I do, Ivy?" Harvey asked

"Everything!" Ivelisse said

"My could I not be punished!" Issac said

"No!" Ivelisse said as she squeezes her son's arm tightly

"Ow!" Harvey and Issac whined

 _In the Chamberlains House:_

"Lee" Sonya said as she called her husband "I'm worried"

"I know" Lee said as he held his wife's hand

"Mom?" Stephanie called as she enters the house

Sonya ran to her daughter and gave her a big hug

"STEVIE!" Leila yelled as she hugged her older sister

"Hey Leila!" Stephanie said as she hugged her younger sister

"Where were you two?" Lee asked his two daughters Stephanie and Selena

"We got lost in the forest next to the Gilligan's house" Selena stated as Stephanie nodded her head

"Hmm?" Sonya said as she started to not believe their story "Really?"

"Yep!" Stephanie said with a even harder nod

"Okay..." Sonya said awkwardly

Stephanie smiled as she and Selena ran upstairs to their rooms

"We are going to talk about your punishments later on!" Sonya yelled as she heard her two daughters groan and she smirked at their reactions

 _In the [Paddy] Fulbrights House:_

"Paddy?" Idina said

"What is it?" Paddy asked as he looked away from his laptop and to his beautifully looking wife

"Our daughters!" Idina panicked "They are not here!"

"What!" Paddy said as he got up and checked both of his daughter's rooms to see they aren't there

"Where could they be?" Idina said

"Hey mum! Hey dad!" Perrie said

"Perrie Eden Fulbright!" Iris yelled

"And Iris Raven Fulbright!" Paddy yelled

"Where in the heck were you!" Paddy and Idina said in unison

"I was hanging out with Josh" Iris said as she jumped onto the coffee colored couch and started to text Josh

"And you missy?" Idina said to her youngest daughter

"I was with Timothy!" Perrie said with a blush and a smile

"Oh okay" Paddy said as he looked at his wife's violet purple eyes and smiled

"Let's go Paddy" Idina said as she pulled her husband hand upstairs

 _In the [Shaunie] Fulbrights house:_

"I think mum is sleeping?" Daisy cheered loudly

"I sure hope so" Velma said "And be quiet!"

They entered their house and already saw their parent staring at them angrily while hearing the tapping of their shoes

"Oh poops" Daisy said "We are so dead!"

"Shut it Daisy!" Velma said

"De vy buly! Deyzi Hertsohynya i Velma Pryntsesa Dafna Fulbrayt! Mene khvylyuvala khvora!" Zelda said in her ukrainian language

"Mама!" Velma yelled at her mother

"Shcho!" Zelda said

"Speak english!" Velma said "We all know Daisy and dad doesn't understand you!"

"Sorry" Zelda said in her accent "But where were you girls! You had me and Shaunie worried!"

"I'm sorry mom and dad but we got lost on our way home" Daisy lied as she gave Velma a thumbs up and Velma slapped her head

"Be serious?" Zelda said as she raises her one of her blonde eyebrows "I highly doubt that you two could get lost

Velma frowned at the thought that they got caught

 _In The Unos House:_

McKenzie and her brother George enters their house quietly not to make their parents notice them and they ran straight upstairs successfully but George had to start an arguement with McKenzie

"Mom!" George whined before he covered his mouth realizing the mistake he just made

"George Monty Uno!" Rachel yelled

"McKenzie Louise Uno!" Nigel yelled

"Where the crud were you!" Rachel asked as she hugged her daughter

"I was at a friend's house" McKenzie lied as she looked at George for some help

"Y-yeah" George said as his father hugged him

"I was so worried for you!" Nigel said as he clenches his son's body

"I know dad" George said "I'm sorry"

"It's fine but you still have punishment" Rachel said

"Ugh!" The two oldest boy and girl Uno groaned

"Could I have Friday off?" George asked his mother and father

"Why?" Nigel asked

"Because I promised Jeanette a date" George blushed as his parents looked at each other and smiled

"Okay fine" Rachel said with a smile as she and Nigel just left there children downstairs watching TV

 _In The Gilligans House:_

Jeanette and Junior Gilligan enters there house and already hears the brother's mouth

"Where were you two idiots!" Henry said to his younger siblings "I had to miss my date with Bella just to wait until you two idiots came home!"

"Sorry!" Jeanette said "It's not our faults we got lost"

"I highly doubt it" Henry said as he rolled his eyes "Mama is going to be so pissed at ya"

"Watch her not!" Junior said

"Watch her what?" Abby asked as her two younger children looked at her scaredly

'Where were you two?!" Abby said as she growled at their faces

"Um, mama we were at a..."

"The store!" Junior said as Jeanette nodded her head

"Hmm" Abby said "If you was at the 'store' then the police would have found ya!"

"Exactly but you know how lazy police are!" Jeanette said

"They lack the qualiti-"

"Jeanette Josephine Gilligan!" Abby yelled "I know your not lying to me!"

"No I'm not!" Jeanette denied

"Hoagarth Pennywhistle Gilligan!" Abby said to her said (more of yelling though)

"Mama!" Junior said "Please!"

"We'll discuss this later" Abby said "I'mma cook some dinner before your dad comes home."

"Yes mama" Junior and Jeanette said in unison

 _In the Drilovskys House:_

"ANASTASIA FRANCINE DRILOVSKY!" Fanny yelled "WHERE THE HECK WERE YA!"

"Mum?!" Anastasia said "Like I told ya before I was at the park and lost track of time!"

"Ah don't believe ya!" Fanny said angrily

"Peyton" Patton growled at his son

Peyton chuckled nervously

"Now tell me!" Fanny said "Where were ya!"

"I'm for real!" Anastasia said "I was at the park and loss time!"

"Ugh!" Fanny said as she and Patton looked each other

"Mum, I'm hungry so could we just talk about this later!" Peyton said as he rubbed his stomach but his father poked him (hardly) on the head and Peyton held the top of his sore head

"Fine!" Fanny said as she grabs Patton's hand "But ya still punished!"

"Okay!" Anastasia said

"Do you think this is a good time to tell them that I'm dating McKenzie and that your dating Willis?" Peyton asked

"No" Anastasia said "Let's give them a few weeks"

"Okay!" Peyton said with a smile

 _Back to Junior:_

Junior went to the phone and called Willis

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Kuki" Junior said "Could you put on Willis?"

"Of course" Kuki said "Hang on a sec"

"Hello" Willis said

"Hey" Junior said "How long are you grounded for"

"Luckily for me my mum said I was just grounded for three - four days" Willis said

"Well me and Jeanette are punished for let me see..."

"About two weeks!" Jeanette yelled from the background

"Wow" Willis said "Your mum must be real mad"

"Yep!" Junior said "She is very angry no thanks to Henry as well"

"Oh I hate older siblings!" Willis said

"You don't have older siblings" Junior said "Not even younger sibings!"

"I was just trying to be a good friend" Willis said as Junior heard his father screaming

"WILBERFORCE HOAGIE LOU BEATLES GET OFF THAT PHONE NOW!" Wally screamed "And nice hearing you Junior, buddy!"

"Bye" Junior said as he walked to the table, the phone rang again and Jeanette picked it up to see that is was McKenzie

"Hey McKenzie" Jeanette greeted

"Hey sister in law" McKenzie jokes while Jeanette blushes

"So what do you want?" Jeanette asks as she covered her face with the palm of her hand

"I wanted to know how long you got punished for?" McKenzie asked

"Two weeks" Jeanette said

"Yikes" McKenzie said

"How long are you guys punished for?" Jeanette asked

"About five days" McKenzie said

"Hey! Kenz!" George yelled from the background "Ask her if she's free on Friday?"

"Okay" McKenzie said as Jeanette blushes at George's voice

"I'll try" Jeanette said "I don't want to disappoint George"

"Okay!" McKenzie said "Sorry Jeanette, Anastasia is calling me"

"Okay bye!" Jeanette said happily as she hunged up the phone and turned to see her mother staring at her with a smirk

"You can have Friday off" Abby laughed as she turned to her two sons "You guys have them off two"

Henry and Junior high fived each other and they texted their girlfriends

 _Back to McKenzie:_

"Hey Ana!" McKenzie said

"Hey bestie!" Anastasia said "So how long are you punished for?"

"Five days" McKenzie said with a smirk "What about you?"

"I'm punished for three days but it's going to be hell because me and Peyton have a lot of chores to do" Anastasia said

"Wow" McKenzie said "That's rough"

"I know but now I have to mow the lawn" Anastasia said

"Okay bye" McKenzie said before Anastasia interrupted her

"I know you and my twin brother are dating" Anastasia said with a smirk as she hunged up the phone and left McKenzie speechless herself and drop the telephone onto the ground of her house.

 **Greydale :)**


	13. Viva La Vida: Chapter Eleven

_**Five Years Later...The Epilogue:**_

15 (and a half) year old, Anastasia Drilovsky was getting ready to see her boyfriend, Willis Beatles, it was there 12th date and it was the beginning of summer so she decided to wear her favorite outfit (that Willis blushes over). She decided to wear a white and peach gradient crochet spaghetti strap dress with her sliver glittery peep-toe platform t-strapped heels. She had her hair up into a much curlier body wave and her makeup done as her eyelids her shimmery and has a cat eye look as her eyeliner. Her lipstick was red velvet or lighter and her dress was a little shorter then knee type dresses.

"Oh" Peyton said as he woke up "Why do you look like Veronica from Riverdale?"

"Haha" Anastasia said sarcastically "Your so funny!"

"I know" Peyton said as he laughed and grabbed the Rainbow Monkeys cereal from the cupboard

Anastasia rolled her eyes and said "What are you doing today?"

"I don't know" Peyton said as he was munching on the Rainbow Monkeys

"I thought you was suppose to go to the movies with Junior and George?" Anastasia said

"Erm..." Peyton said "What time is it?"

"It's 12:00 pm" Anastasia said as she fixed up her face a little "Why?"

"Oh shit!" Peyton said "I was suppose to meet them at the movies"

Peyton ran up the stairs so fast that Anastasia couldn't keep track of his movement around the house

"Mum!" Peyton yelled

"What is it?" Fanny asked her son

"Where is my black jeans?" Peyton yelled

"Which one?" Fanny asked

"The ones with the ripples and tears!" Peyton said

"Check in the laundry room" Fanny said as she ran downstairs "Even though Kuki is my friend I don't think I could get an excuse from being late to work again"

Fanny picked up her youngest son, Francisco Drilovsky, and ran to Anastasia to kiss her on the cheek and wish her luck on her date with Willis.

"Bye mum!" Anastasia said cheerfully

"Bye sweetheart" Fanny said as she started off the car to take Francisco to the day care

"Yes I found it!" Peyton said as he hastily put on his pants and left on his white t-shirt on as he put on his black leather jacket and ran outside the house "Anastasia, lock the door when Willis pick you up"

"Okay" Anastasia said as she sat down onto the couch and started to watch F-R-I-E-N-D-S while waiting for her boyfriend.

 _At The Beatles Household:_

"Willis!" Penelope yelled "Get ready for your date with Anastasia!"

"I'm trying to!" Willis said as he was trying to pull up his white knee jean shorts to fit on him

"Well I don't think Anastasia would like waiting for you!" Penelope stated

"Hey sis" Phoebe said as she recently woke up

"Were you taking to Abel again?" Penelope said as she sighs

"Ye-I mea that is none of your buisness!" Phoebe said as she pouted

"Whatever sis" Penelope said as she was fluffing her summer dress

"Where are you going weirdo?" Phoebe asked

"I'm meeting Alistair at the five star restaurant at 1:30 pm" Penelope said as she blushed

"Okay" Phoebe said

"I'm ready!" Willis said as he put two of his arms up into the air "How do I look?"

"You look fine my brutha!" Phoebe said as Willis pointed two fingers at her and winked

"You look amazing!" Penelope said "I'm sure she is going to love it"

"Thanks" Willis said with a smile as his two sisters came and hugged him tightly and they all fell onto the ground

"Hello kids" Wally waved as his children laughed

"Hey pops!" Phoebe said as her father hugged her

"Have anything planned for today kids?" Wally asked

"I have a date with Anastasia" Willis said

"And I have a date with Alistair!" Penelope cheered

"I'm going to the movies with McKenzie and them" Phoebe said with a smirk

"Okay" Wally chuckled as he saw all three of his children leave

 _At The Gilligans Household:_

"Hey Junior where are you going?" Jeanette asked

"I'm going to the movies with Peyton and George" Junior said

"Wait" Jeanette said "But that's what I'm doing with McKenzie, Phoebe and Stephanie"

"Really?" Junior said "Maybe I should invite Abel to come with us"

"Why?" Jeanette asked

"So it could be like a triple date" Junior said as Jeanette just realized that George (her boyfriend) was going to the same place and movie as her

"Wow" Jeanette blushed at the thought

"Yep" Junior said as he was walking to the phone to call Abel

"Hello?" Abel's mum, Beatrice said

"Hello Mrs. Dickson" Junior greeted "Could you please put on Abel?"

"Okay" Beatrice said in her russian/italian accent "BELLO! YOUR FRIEND IS ON _ZE_ PHONE!"

"Coming mama!" Abel said from the background "Hello?"

"Hey Abel" Junior said

"Hey J!" Abel said

"So we want you to come with us to the movies" Junior said

"Why?" Abel asked

"Because Phoebe is going to be there" Junior stated as Abel blushes at the thought of Phoebe

"Okay I'm coming!" Abel said as he hangs up the phone on Junior

"Yeah sure bye" Junior said sarcastically

"So is he coming?" Jeanette asked as she fixed her crop top that says 'Normal People Are The Weird Ones' in white letters

"Oh hell fucking yeah" Junior said

 _With McKenzie and George Uno:_

"What the fuck is taking them so long!" McKenzie grunted

"I don't know but if I miss this movie they are going to hear my wrath!" George said

"What did mum said before we left?" McKenzie asked

"I don't know" George said "I forgot"

"Of course you did" McKenzie mumbled

"Huh?" George questioned his sister

"Oh nothing!" McKenzie said cheerfully

"Okay whatever" George said "Oh I think I see them!"

McKenzie squinted as she saw Phoebe and Abel flirting with each other, Junior and Stephanie holding each other's hand and giggling, and Peyton as well as Jeanette lonely.

"JEANETTE!" George said as he blushes

"PEYTON!" McKenzie said as she blushes

The two Uno siblings ran to their partners and hugged them tightly

"I didn't know you was coming!" McKenzie said "Why didn't you tell me he was coming! I could have gotten all pretty and stuff!"

"Your beautiful just the way you are Kenz" Peyton said as he held his girlfriend's hand close to his lips and kissed both of them

"Oh" McKenzie blushed and giggled "Well"

"Jeanette, you look stunning" George stated as he twirled his girlfriend around

"Thank you babe" Jeanette said as she pecked George on his flushed cheeks

"No problem babe" George said as Jeanette clenches onto his hands

"Are we going to see the movie or not?" Stephanie asked as Junior hugged her from behind

"Yeah!" Jeanette said

"Of course dude!" Phoebe said

"Then let's go then!" Peyton said as he grabbed McKenzie's hand and ran inside the movie theaters

 _With the Sector W: (Of the TND)_

"Guys! We can't bother Stephanie!" Perrie stated "She is having break now!"

"Well we need help! Now!" Velma said as she was fighting Lizzie DeVine

"I don't know what to do!" 13 year old Leila said as she was closer to her older sister, Selena, who was 14 years old

"Me neither!" Velma said as she looked at her teammates struggling

"Ugh!" Selena said as Lizzie and her husband slapped her

"Guys!" Aoki said as he got closer to Velma and she blushed "I'm here!"

"Hey!" Selena yelled "I need some cover over here!"

"I'm coming!" Sawyer said

"Sawyer I broke up with you like two years ago!" Selena said

"I don't care!" Sawyer said "I'm still your friend! And your still single! Right?"

Selena sweated a little because after Sawyer and her broke up she started to go out with Issac McKenzie

"Yeah sure" Selena said "Whatever you say"

"Hey!" Andee said "Let's do this!"

"Hey old bitch!" Velma said "Your messing with the wrong possy!"

They all started to fight as Lizzie started to growl at the teenagers and started to use her husband as a weapon but the teens successfully beat her and her husband together in perfect harmony.

"Yeah!" They all cheered

 _*BEEP* *BEEP*_

"Hello?" Selena said as she answers the communicator

"Hello, this is Sonya! Selena!" Younger Sonya said

"Mom!" Selena said "I mean Numbuh 83!"

"Yes!" Sonya said "I've been trying to contact Stephanie but she didn't pick it up"

"Well she is out now" Selena said "But what's wrong?"

"We need you guys!" Younger Sonya said "We are having troubles with Father right now so we need all of your sectors help!"

"Okay!" Selena said as she saluted her younger mother "Guys"

"What is it?" Velma asked

"Our younger version of parents needs us" Selena stated

"Why?" Daisy questioned

"Cause Father has captured them and now he is threatening the life of children!" Selena said

"So come on!" Altagracia said "What are we waiting for?"

"Yeah!" Bruce Jr said as Altagracia or 'Gracie' for short and Bruce held hands and blushed

"Come on!" Pierre said "We could probably stop my mum's delightfulization too!"

"Yeah!" Alyza said as Pierre pecked her on the cheek and she blushed

"Let's go!" Abigail said as she guided all the other teens to their main base

 _There...here is the ending of this story or is it just the beginning...?_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hai! I decided to end the story after the next [and final] chapter which is the family trees of the future kids having kids! Yes I concluded this story! I'm sorry happy to have a few people apart of this story! Plus I saw that there was a lot of viewers reading my story which I am honored for! Thanks**

 **Greydale :)**


	14. Viva La Vida: Chapter Family Tree 2

**Here are the final family trees of the future! I hope you like this! This may be confusing because I'm trying a new layout**

* * *

 _ **Sonya Mary Miller and Lee Chamberlain created**_

 _ **Stephanie Luna Chamberlain**_

 _ **Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan created**_

 _ **Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan the Third**_

 _ **Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan the Third (Junior Gilligan) and Stephanie Luna Chamberlain created**_

 _ **Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan the Fourth, Johnny Lee Gilligan, and Thomas Shane Gilligan**_

 _ **Rachel McKenzie and Nigel Uno created**_

 _ **McKenzie Louise Uno**_

 _ **Francesca "Fanny" Fulbright and Patton Aleksander Drilovsky created**_

 _ **Peyton Aleksander Drilovsky**_

 _ **McKenzie Louise Uno and Peyton Aleksander Drilovsky created**_

 _ **Alexander Patrick Drilovsky, Rodney Emilio Drilovsky (haha they have their great- grandparents names), and Monty George Uno**_

 _ **Kuki Sanban and Wally Beatles created**_

 _ **Phoebe Abigail Beatles**_

 _ **Chad Dickson and Beatrice Rose created**_

 _ **Abel "Bello" Dickson**_

 _ **Phoebe Abigail Beatles and Abel "Bello" Dickson created**_

 _ **Jaina Penelope Dickson, Beatrice Rose Dickson, and Willis James Dickson**_

 _ **Ogie Johns and Lenny Paisley created**_

 _ **Altagracia 'Gracie' Paisley**_

 _ **Ashely Whitmaker and Bruce Jones created**_

 _ **Bruce Whitemaker-Jones Jr**_

 _ **Altagracia 'Gracie' Paisley and Bruce Whitemaker-Jones Jr created**_

 _ **Bruce Grace Jones and Lenny Ogie Jones**_

 _ **Aubrianna Manor and David Levin adopted**_ ( **Aubrianna had a terrible accident so she wasn't allowed to give birth to children** )

 _ **Pierre Levin**_

 _ **Ace Romero and Heinrietta Marzipan created**_

 _ **Alyza Mary Anne Romero**_

 _ **Pierre Levin and Alyza Mary Anne Romero created**_

 _ **Mary Anne Levin and Percy Anthony Romero (Twins)**_

 _ **Tommy Gilligan and Clementine Ainsworth created**_

 _ **Connor Hoagie Gilligan**_

 _ **Alyson Becker and Seth Mahone created**_

 _ **Serenity Hannah Mahone**_

 _ **Connor Hoagie Gilligan and Serenity Hannah Mahone created**_

 _ **Seth Collins Gilligan and Clementine Alyson Betty Gilligan (Yeah she has a long name but it include her great-grandmother's and grandmother's name)**_

 _ **Chad Dickson and Beatrice Rose created**_ _ **Abelina "Bella" Maroon Dickson**_

 _ **Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan created**_

 _ **Henry Thomas Gilligan**_

 _ **Abelina "Bella" Maroon Dickson and Henry Thomas Gilligan created**_

 _ **Heinrich Chad Gilligan**_

 _ **Patton Drilovsky and Francesca "Fanny" Fulbright created**_

 _ **Anastasia Francine Drilovsky**_

 _ **Wally Beatles and Kuki Sanban created**_

 _ **Willis Hoagie Lou Beatles**_

 _ **Anastasia Francine Drilovsky and Willis Hoagie Lou Beatles created**_

 _ **Francesca Patricia Beatles, Wallabee Patton Beatles, Raven Kuki Beatles (yes I know, the children love their parents but Patricia is Anastasia's grandparent)**_

 _ **Kuki and Wally Beatles created**_

 _ **Penelope Mushi Beatles**_

 _ **Eva Roberts and Gabe McCormack created**_

 _ **Alistair Ken McCormack**_

 _ **Penelope Mushi Beatles and Alistair Ken McCormack created**_

 _ **Emily Anastasia, Jennifer McKenzie, Jessica Phoebe, Stephanie Kelsey, Peyton George, Selena Jeanette Willis Summer McCormack (hehe! the loved their friends so much so Penelope thought it would be a good idea of them being named after her most favorite friends who were the most closes, Alistair was drunk when he choose his youngest child's name and gave her 'Willis' and Willis was kind of jealous that he didn't get his name in one of his sister's children and trust me Alistair and Penelope loved each other)**_

 _ **Sonya and Lee Chamberlain created**_

 _ **Selena Star Chamberlain**_

 _ **Ivelisse Montana and Harvard McKenzie created**_

 _ **Issac Tedwick McKenzie**_

 _ **Leila Stephanie, Lee Willis, Harvey Jax, James Jedidah, and Leo Cameron McKenzie**_

 _ **Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie created**_

 _ **George Monty Uno**_

 _ **Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Gilligan created**_

 _ **Jeanette Josephine Gilligan**_

 _ **George Monty Uno and Jeanette Josephine Gilligan created**_

 ** _Montgomery 'Monty' James Uno, Josephine Anastasia Uno, Summer McKenzie Uno, Rodney Mack Uno, and Hanson Peyton Henry Uno_**

* * *

 **Author's Note: These are all the main families! Of the future kids! I'm sooo going to make a fanfic out of them after some other fanfics.**

 **P.S: The family trees are still in progress but the only ones that are not in progress but are perfect is Penelope and Alistair's children because they love their friends so much that they would have there children named after them! Name you favorite future future kids here from the family tree!**

 **Greydale :)**


End file.
